The assassin
by Jouchan1706
Summary: Kaoru is on her way home after a long day of work, when she finds a mysterious stranger in an dark alley in Tokio. When she decides to help him her whole world is turning upside down and she must learn that nothing in the city is as it has to be. Modern Day AU. [Kenshin/Battousai x Kaoru]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

 **this is the first story I try to write in English. I really hope there are not to many mistakes in it, so you can enjoy reading this fic.**

 **Please excuse the bad grammar and don't be to rude with me ;)**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

Kaoru was shivering in the light summer breeze around her. She sighed. It had been a horrible day at work. Her feet were hurting in her silly pumps and her only wish now was to be at home soon.

She had missed the subway and the bus and had decided to walk instead and had regretted it directly. Maybe it would be better to call for a taxi?

She took out her smartphone and was scrolling down the contact list. She was sure she had saved the number of the taxi center...

She was walking around the corner, not paying much attention at her surroundings, when she felt something wet at her feet.

„What the...", she cursed and took her look from the display to the street.

Then, she froze.

„...hell", she whispered quietly. Slowly bending down to her knees, she touched the red liquid on the street with her fingertips. Her eyes were following the drops to a near alley.

Could this be blood? It can't be. And if it was...she would be better calling for the police.

She was holding on tightly to the phone in her hand. She took her fingers to her nose and was smelling the typical metallic scent of blood.

Slowly she stood up again and followed the blood to the little side street at her side.

„Hello?", her voice was trembling. Again she stopped and was scolding herself. She undid the key lock of the phone and typed the emergency call.

She paused when she heard a small sound from the dark alley. „Hello?", she called again.

The sound stopped immediately, but Kaoru was sure there was someone. Or something. „Maybe just a cat...", she said to herself, taking in a deep breath.

A little voice inside her head seemed to laugh... If it was just a cat why was she so afraid?

„Don't be silly Kamiya.", she grumbled and walked straight into the alley. Her shoulders were scratching against the houses on bose sides so small was it. Her shadow took the last light of the streetlamp behind her.

„Is someone here?", her voice was trembling again. Slowly she could see more in the darkness.

There was a lot of rubbish on the little street, paper boxes, condoms, cigarettes... but nothing that gives little painful noises. And nothing bleeding. She shook her head and turned.

„Please...Stop.".

She frozed dead.

„Hello?", she asked again, looking over her shoulder. Careful she turned around again.

And there he stood. Right before her. Out of nowhere.

He was small, just a little bit taller than her. He was wearing a black jeans and a black shirt. Under the fabric she could see his muscles clearly. His face was fine and small, surrounded by the bangs of his long red hair which he was wearing in a high ponytail. His amber eyes were pleading.

And he was covered in blood.

„Please...", his voice was nearly inaudible.

„What...", Kaoru started.

„Help me.", the stranger was falling to his knees.

Later Kaoru could not tell why she was running towards him. Why she had done what he wanted. Why she had helped him.

„Are you okay?", she yelled. Panic was rising in her.

She was sitting down beside him: „What happened? What the hell happened to you? Who... Who did this?", she was almost screaming at him.

He didn't answer. He was just kneeling there, using the last of his strength to stay awake.

„I will call the police. They will take you to the hospital. A doctor must take care of your wounds."

She reached out to touch his shoulder with her left hand, just wanting to help him keep himself upright. Her right hand was shaking while using her mobile phone again.

„NO!", Kaoru was startled at his scream.

She looked up confused and locked her eyes with his. His gaze was intense.

„No...", he repeated softer, „Not... not the police. Not the hospital. Just... help me to get away. I have to get away from here."

His voice broke. Then he collapsed, sinking down to the ground. Kaoru reached out for him and he slumped down in her arms.

Not knowing what to do she held him close and tears were falling down her cheeks.

After a while she called for the emergency. She looked down to the stranger in her lap. His countless wounds were still bleeding. It was a wonder he had been able to speak to her, to ask her for help. What had happened to him? Had someone tried to kill him? He looked mysterious.

A little voice spoke inside her... What if he was the bad one?

For a small moment she was sure. She was sure he was evil. That it would be better to be afraid of him.

„Hello, Tokio Emergency call. How can I help you?", a friendly female voice at her ear ripped her out of her thoughts. She couldn't answer.

„Hello?", the voice called again, louder this time. „Hello?"

His deep voice was ringing in her mind: _„No...not... not the police. Not the hospital. Just... help me to get away. I have to get away from here."_

She rang off the phone and swallowed.

After a few moments she used the phone again. It rang.

„Kaoru?" a female voice answered.

„Megumi", Kaoru sobbed into the phone, „Megumi. I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**After the first short chapter here a second one for you.**

 **I hope you like it! :)**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

 _„_ _Kaoru?" a female voice answered._

 _„_ _Megumi", Kaoru sobbed into the phone, „Megumi. I need your help."_

„Kaoru...What the fuck do you think you are doing?", Megumis voice was sharp in her ears. Kaoru didn't answer the question. She was a stubborn girl and often she would not answer, because she doesn't wanted to, but now she just didn't know what to answer.

„Kaoru... this man. I don't know what happened to him, but his wounds... they are really serious Kaoru. If you had not been calling me he would have died. The right place for him is at the hospital. Not in your bedroom."

„I cannot take him to the hospital.", Kaoru answered simply. She had decided to help this stranger and now she would do everything to do so.

„Kaoru. Maybe...", Megumi hestitated, „maybe Kaoru... Maybe it is dangerous for you. Those wounds have to be from a very sharp knife... or... something... like a knife..."

Megumi seemed to be confused.

They were standing in the kitchen of Kaorus small apartment. Kaoru turned around to the counter to avoid Megumis glances. She could not explain why she had acted that way. She knew that Megumi was right. But again she refused to answer.

„Would you also want a tea?", she asked instead.  
Megumi snorted angrily. „I will tell Sano.", her voice was quiet.

Kaoru swallowed. Megumis boyfriend Sanouske was a police man.

„Do as you wish.", she answered coldly.

„I'll do.", Megumis voice seemed to be even colder than her own. Kaoru turned around to see her friend at the door.

„Be careful Kaoru.", with those last words, Megumi left her alone.

No. Not alone. There was still a stranger sleeping in her bed.

Kaoru nipped at her tea, walking out of the kitchen into the living room. She stopped in front of the sword on the little desk beside the TV. Careful she placed the cup on the table and touched the hilt of the sword. It was the only thing she had succeeded from her ancestors, the great fighters of the Kamiya-Kasshin-Ryu. Her father had been the last man using this sword. A little smile curved her lips as she remembered her childhood in the small old Dojo in the outskirts of the town.

She knew that Megumi was right. Right about the wounds of this weird stranger in her apartment.

They were from something like a sharp knife. They were from a sword.

She walked down the hall and paused infront of her bedroom door. She needed some other clothes and things for the night out of her closet.

Come on Kaoru, she said to herself, before she pushed the door open and tiptoed inside. She gathered a fresh shirt and her joggers out of the wardrobe. On her way out she paused at the bed, looking down worried to the stranger. The blanket was covering his bare chest and his wounds from her sight, but Kaoru remembered his ruined skin. This was not the first time he was seriously injured. There were scars all over his chest. They were countless on his amazing body. Kaoru had not been able differently than to admire him, as she had helped Megumi to clean his wounds and fix them up.

„What happened to you little redhead?", she spoke softly to his sleeping form, before she headed for the bathroom.

She took of the snug dress which she used to wear at the office, before she entered the shower. She was lost in thought while she washed herself. It seemed like it would took forever to get the blood of her hands and arms and out of her hair.

„Little redhead...", she breathed out confused, before she walked out of the bathroom, now dressed in her comfortable jogging pants and settled herself on the small leather couch. She wasn't hungry at all, so she decided to skip dinner and turned on the TV.

She flipped through the TV channels and stopped at the local newscast. One of the important government officials was missed. She listened bored to the anchor when her phone rang.

Sanosuke.

„Jou-Chan! Everything allrigh?", he seemed to be very angry.

Kaoru sighed. „Yes. Everything is allright, Sano."

„Good.", Sano was not going to calm down, „Are you CRAZY?", he nearly screamed at her.

„No.", Kaoru simple answered.

„It's really dangerous, Kaoru. This Man is dangerous. He's injured. With a knife, Megumi said. You are just crazy to keep him at yours. Maybe he will rape you. Rape you. Kill you. You Understand, Kaoru?"

„He needed my help.", Kaoru answered.

„The police can help him, if he wants help!", Sano screamed, „Why do you want to help him?"

„He asked me for help. And the Kamiya-Kasshin-Ryu...", began Kaoru, but Sano interrupted her: „Sorry Jou-chan, but this isn't something you can solve with the philosophy of a sword style."

„Kamiya-Kasshin-Ryu is not just a sword style, Sano. It is about protecting others. Protecting lives. This is just what I did."

„Kaoru, this is dangerous...", Sano tried again.

„He isn't dangerous. Ask Megumi. She saw him. He is not dangerous.", Kaoru was sure about her own words. This man would not harm her.

„Megumi...", Sano growled, „Megumi shouldn't had helped you too, Jou-chan."

Now Kaoru felt a little remorse.

„Don't be angry with her Sano. She is a doctor. She was not able to let him die. Be mad with me for calling her for help. It's my fault, you know."

There was a pause. „Okay. Jou-chan. I give it one last try. Call the police. Take him to a hospital. _I_ take him to a hospital if you want."

„It would not be safe to move little redhead now...", Kaoru said quietly.

„Little redhead?", Sano answered, „do you call him by a nickname Kaoru?"

Kaoru felt like hitting herself for her foolishness.

„Sano. Please trust me. I am tired now. I'll come over tomorrow after work."

„ _I_ will come over tomorrow.", Sano snarled into the phone, before his voice softened, „Goodnight Jou-chan. Be careful."

Kaoru layed down the smartphone on the little table before the couch and turned off the TV.

She stood up and grabbed her fathers sword before she settled down again and snuggled herself into the thin blanket, holding on to the weapon in her hand.

She woke up after a confusing dream of blood, swords and endless red hair with a bad taste in her mouth. She looked at her clock and decided it was time to get up.

After she took her time in the bathroom she found herself struggling infront of her bedroom door, just like the last evening.

„Kamiya...", she spoke to herself again, slowly shaking her head and grinning. She opened the door and looked to the bed. There he was lying, his red hair scattered over the white pillow.

She made her way to the closet and took out a yellow dress for today. She turned around to see him staring at her. She jumped.

„Ah!", her heart was beating fast in her chest, „You're awake!"

He didn't answer. He was just staring. Kaoru inhaled deeply. She was sure. He wasn't dangerous.

„Good morning.", she started again, „How are you today?"

No answer.

Kaoru swallowed. „There are some pills my friend left for you. They will help against the pain. You can take them if you want. But don't take more than six a day."

He nodded slightly.

„Um... okay. I was just gathering a dress for work today... so, I'll be leaving soon. I'll bring you a little breakfast after I have changed. Please feel like you are at home.", she was uncertain what to do next. So she left the room quickly without looking back, while he remained silent.

She brought him his breakfast to the bed like she had promised. She was sure he was still awake, but his eyes were closed and he didn't open them to look up at her.

„I will be back at four o'clock.", she said, before closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everybody for following and revriewing!**

 **It's a pleasure!**

 **So here the next chapter... out of the POV of our little redhead.**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

 _She brought him his breakfast to the bed like she had promised. She was sure he was still awake, but his eyes were closed and he didn't open them._

 _„_ _I will be back at four o'clock.", she said, before closing the door behind her._

When she was gone a light odour of Jasmine remained in the room, comforting his nose. Slowly he sat up. What had he done? What was he going to do now? He doesn't want anybody to get involved.

He sighed. The damage was done. He turned to the little bowls of rise and miso soup on the bedside table. He took a bit of the miso. And spat it up immediately. It tasted horrible. He frowned.

Was she trying to poison him? Slowly he tasted a second mouthful of the rice. He chewed slowly and swallowed it. Then he put the bowl aside. This was not going to help him feeling better.

He sighed again. Maybe he should find out where he was.

He uncovered himself and his look fell on the bandages around his upper bodypart. His hands stroke over the white fabric over his wounds, marvelling the professional work. His thoughts wandered to the little girl with the raven black hair and the sparkling blue eyes. It was impossible that this was her work. She had just looked like a little secretary in her short yellow dress.

He tried to sit up, surprised by his succeed. He waited for the dizziness in his head to go away before he stood up. He took the glass of water on the bedside and trank slowly, when his eyes fell on the little pink pills next to the food she had brought. She had mentioned a friend, he remembered. Who was this friend? A doctor? A bad feeling grew in his stomach.

He took one of he pills in his fingers and examined it quickly. It wasn't a medicine he knew. But he _was_ hurting. Tardily he guided the pharmaceutical to his mouth and between his lips, before swallowing it.

It was time to go. Where were his clothes? His glance wandered through the little but very comfortable furnished room. No sight of his black trousers and shirt. He cursed inwardly and made his way to the door to found himself in a short hall. There were four doors in the little corridor. One of them was the entrance door. But he had to find something to wear first.

He shrugged and tried the first one to his right.

Behind the door was a little office room. He walked into the room, looking on the desk, memorizing the papers around the laptop on it, imprinting the adress on it to his memory. A expensive neighborhood. He turned to a bookshelf beside it. Why was he so interested?

Surprised he looked at the books in the bookcase. The upper lines where about management. A manager...not a secretary. The little voice inside his head spoke softly. He had been wrong. But really surprising where the lower lines. Books about kendo, kenpo, swordmanship... Who was this little jasmine girl?

He entered the bathroom. It was very elegant. A large white bathtub was standing in the middle of the large room, making a big contrast to the black floortile. He examined the room quickly, searching for his clothes. Next to the shower in the corner there was a large laundry basket. He ran to it and tore it open, throwing the clothes through the air onto the floor. In the middle of his doing he stopped, looking at the very delicate panties in his hand.  
„Fuck.", he murmured, gathering the rags from the floor to put it back into the basket.

He made his way back to the bedroom, opening the closet. He was not very tall, maybe the Jasmine girl had some trousers he could borrow? With one look onto the shelf he neglected his plan. The girl was small and thin. There was no way he could wear her skinny jeans. So he headed for the screendoor only in his boxers. He pulled the handle. Locked.

A grin appeared on his face. What had he expected? To walk out simply?

„Jasmine...", he murmured amused. It would be simple for him to go anyway. But he did not wanted to destroy this door. The girl was trying to be very nice to him. Helping him. He could not thank her with damaging her apartment.

Maybe it would be easier to leave at night, covered in the darkness. Or in the evening, when she was asleep and the keys would be here.

So he made his way to the last door at the end of the corridor. Like he had expected it guided him into the living room. He poked around and his sight got caught on the rack next to the TV.

A beautiful old katana was lying on top of it. His sight was captured by the beautiful ornaments on the scabbard and the used fabric of the hilt. For a moment he was on the verge of taking it and drawing the sword out of the scabbard to discover how the blade would be looking. But he disabused himself and made his way back to the bedroom. It would be the easiest to play asleep when she comes home.

After taking a second pill from the „Friend" of the girl, he got back under the covers, lulled in the already familiar scent of jasmine of the blanket and the pillow.

He lost himself in the little memory he had from the last night. He had been attacked on this street. He had not anticipated this assault. He clenched his fist. He had only been out to get something to eat, leaving his home without his weapon. It had been easy for them to crush him down. He was not wimpy. Even without a sword he had been able to defeat them in a hand to hand combat. It had been five in the beginning, but in the end only two of them had been standing. He must have passed out on this public street and when he woke his attackers where gone.

He had used his last strength to get into the little lane between the two houses. First he had hidden himself from the young girl which had cried out for him. It was just as she turned around, that his memory had been hitting him.

Tomoe..., he thought and frowned. Now he wondered how he could have seen her in this little dressed up girl. In the morning he had seen her blue eyes clearly, not the brown pools he had wished to see in her face. She was smaller than Tomoe, her hair was gorgeous but longer and darker than hers had been. She was a pretty girl, but not a elegant beauty like Tomoe. He chuckled, remembering her silly expression in the morning, startled by his awakening.

He felt dozy. Maybe a side effect of the medicine?

A look onto the alarm clock told him that it would still be a few hours til her return. A little nap wouldn't be wrong... He would be awake anyway in the moment she would enter the flat.


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth chapter for you :)**

 **What will happen in the afternoon, when the two of them will finally have a little talk?**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

He _felt dozy. Maybe a side effect of the medicine?_

 _A look onto the alarm clock told him that it would be a few hours til her return. A little nap would not be wrong...He would be awake anyway in the moment she would enter the flat._

„He is asleep Sano!"  
„Are you not wanting to know who he is? He didn't have any papers with him, Megumi said?"  
„He said nothing..."  
„Nothing? Do you have asked, Jou-chan?"

He woke up by the sound of the voices outside his room.

„No... I... he didn't answer...", the hushed voice of the jasmine girl. Fuck. How long had she been here? It was impossible for him to be asleep as deep as he must have been.

A male voice answered, not trying to be silent: „Kaoru. You have to take him away. To the hospital. To the police."

The quiet answer of the girl was not so easy to understand: „No... I need to help him, Sano... father... wanted... help others."

He felt relief. He doesn't understood why this girl was so eager to help him. But he knew, that he was safe in the moment.

He overheard the conversation for a little while, trying to find out who this man was. Her boyfriend? But he had not found any clues for a man living here...

The door opened slowly.

„Hey.", she said.

He nodded, his gaze following her figure, while she made her way to the wardrobe, pulling out some clothes.

„Those are things my brother used to wear. I think they should fit. I chucked your things away, they were torn to pieces and dirty and... bloody." Her voice was friendly and her eyes full of worry. Was she worried about him?

She approached him at the side of the bed, placing the trousers of her brother next to his side. He looked at her, puzzled. Why was she doing all this?

„There was nothing in your pockets, expect for a little bit of money.", he knew she expected a explenation. Why she had not found a wallet. A passport. A key. Something.

He watched her blushing. Suddenly uncertain she said: „Mmmh... your money."

She paused, looking at him. He simply looked back.

„I used it to buy something to eat for diner. I give it back to you of course!", she brought out in the end, „i am not very good at cooking, so i thought... it would be better to get something at the snackbar." She waved her arm in the direction of his nearly untouched breakfast.

He felt uncomfortable. He should have eaten something.

Against his will his mouth opened: „I wasn't very hungry in the morning." His voice sounded deeper than normal and a little bit husky. He looked up. She was smiling. He could not say if it were his words that amused her, or the fact that he had spoken something at least.

„I will bring your food to the bed. You should not get up more than necessary." He watched her getting out of the room, still in her yellow dress, that flattered her body. Her open black hair waving after her.

He heard her preparing the meal in the kitchen before she got back with a plate full of food.

„I am going to take a shower now. Megumi said your wounds have to be cleaned. Maybe you want to take a bath? After that i will look after your wounds."

He nodded again and she left.

Kaoru listened to him getting out of the bathroom. She waited a moment longer to be sure, he had at least Yahikos Boxershorts on, before she got the salve for his wounds and some fresh bandages.

She entered her room, blushing at the sight of him. Again she could not ignore how perfect his body was. He was small, but every inch of him was muscled. He looked up and their eyes locked.

„Are you ready?", she spoke in a high voice, blushing even more. For a moment she imagined a little smirk on his lips, before he nodded and turned around, sitting down on the bed.

„This may hurt.", she said softly, before she stroked the ointment to his wound on the back.

He flinched, but did not make the lightest sound. It were six wounds on his back. Some of them had been stitched by Megumi.

„Turn around now.", she commanded in a cold tone. She was used to tending wounds. In her childhood at the dojo, they had been many bruises to be taken care of. Eleven wounds on his chest.

„I will bandage you up now.", she said, leaning away to get the fabric, than forward to do her work.

„Please say something if it is to tight."

She felt him nodding, his hair stroking over her arm. She shivered, before pulling back.

„I haven't introduced myself. I'm sorry.", she tried again to open up the silence between them, „I'm Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru."

He nodded again, his amber eyes resting on her face. She waited a moment. Nothing.

Her impatience grew in her stomach.

„What the hell happened to you?!", she bursted out suddenly, bringing her hand to her mouth to muffle the words, but it was too late.

He closed his eyes, looking away from her, turning his head to the window.

„I just want to help you, you know? My friend Sano...", she was pleading, „My friend Sano is a police man. I'm sure he can help you! Whatever it is... We will help you!"

She couldn't say if he opened his eyes again, his bangs were covering them from her sight. She felt a stitch. She had not wanted to offend him.

„Okay.", she said, breathing out loudly, lifting herself of the bed.

„You could at least give me your name."

„Kenshin. Himura Kenshin. You can call me that.", he said with a deep voice. Her eyes opened wide in surprise.

„Okay, Mr. Himura. I will be looking for you again in the morning before i leave."

„Just Kenshin.", he spoke again, laying down again.

„Okay. Kenshin.", she closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

 **Thank you for all your great reviews! I LOVE them! :)**

 **Now we will see, if Kenshin is really going...**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

 _„Okay, Mr. Himura. I will be looking for you again in the morning before I leave."_

 _„Just Kenshin.", he spoke again, laying down again._

 _„Okay. Kenshin.", she closed the door behind her._

The next day began just like the day before. Kenshin was waiting for her to come in, when he felt her standing outside the door.

„Good morning, Kenshin.", she smiled. He nodded a greeting, slowly murmuring: „Morning..."

„I brought breakfast!", she looked cheerful. He lifted an eyebrow. Breakfast. He could smell the horrible miso soup already.

She got her dress for today out, a blue one this time, and gathered the dishes from the bedside table.

„I'll be back at four o'clock.", with a little laugh she was gone, only leaving the breakfast and the scent of her jasmine perfume.

He had not been able to go at night. He had promised himself, that one more night would not bring any harm. It was good for his body to rest.

When the girl came home he sat in the bed upright, already waiting for her.

„How are you feeling?", she asked him. „Better.", he answered her.

„Good.", she smiled again, „I'll shower, you eat? Than your wounds?", she asked shyly.

He nodded.

They sat in silence while she vetted him. Then her look fell on the empty bowls of breakfast. „Today you have well eaten." She blushed. He smirked, remembering how he had been flushing half of his breakfast down into the toilet. But she looked cheerful. So he said nothing.

„I have a question, jasmine-girl.", he said suddenly, lightly surprised over himself. She ignored the way he addressed her, so she just looked up, while stroking the medicine onto his body.

„What is it?", she asked, when he remained quiet.

„Why are you doing this?", he regretted his question already.

Her expression grew a little bit darker and she frowned: „I don't know.", she answered honestly. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to continue. He felt that she wanted to say something.

„I don't know. Everybody is telling me that I'm crazy. And I know it _is_ crazy what I do. I should have called the police when I found you." She paused again and he felt his heartbeat raising up.

„In the past my family had a dojo. The philosophy of the Kamiya-Kasshin-Ryu is about helping others. Protecting life. I think I just did, what I've learned in my childhood."

His hearbeat grew faster and faster. A dojo?

„I am familiar with swordmanship.", she said finally.

He looked up and got caught in her gaze. Was she threatening him? He was sure she knew that his wounds were from blades.

„Jasmine-girl...", his voice was harsh.

She blushed: „I have a name you know."

„I know.", he answered.

„Then, why are you calling me like that?"

He was caught offguard, so he found himself responding faithfully: „You're a girl... and you smell of jasmine."

She made a little noise, applied the last plaster onto the bandages to keep them closed and drew back.

„I am going to sleep now. When you need something, just call out." , she paused for a moment and added teasingly, „Little redhead."

A smile curved his lips: „I have a name you know."

„I know.", she answered, biting back a grin.

„Then, why are you calling me like that?"

She pretended to think about his question, a finger resting on her chin, a deep frown on her face: „You are little... and you have read hair."

She stood up and looked down on him for a moment, before she went to the door. She turned around and spoke softly: „Goodnight little redhead."

Before she closed the door he said: „Thank you... Jasmine-girl."


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to post another chapter that night, the fifth was really very short.**

 **So now here is the six one, too! I hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **What do you think will happen after their little flirt in the evening?**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

 _She stood up and looked down on him for a moment, before she went to the door. She turned around and spoke softly: „Goodnight little redhead."_

 _Before she closed the door he said: „Thank you... Jasmine-girl."_

This Thank you would be his last words to her. It would have been better, he had not talked to her at all. But there was something about her, he could not explain. He was really hoping she would not be to upset, when she recognized he had left.

Kenshin put on the clothes of her brother, hardly trying to ignore the ridiculous red of the shirt. At least he told himself it had to be red. Not pink. In what universe he would be wearing pink?!

The white pants were out of cotton and just a little bit to short. Besides they were scratching at his legs with every step. He sighed and took his shoes. After all he had them. He walked to the door avoiding to look into the mirror on the closet. He really didn't wanted to know, how laughauble he was looking with his red hair and this _red_ shirt.

Careful he pulled the handle and opened the door. He peeked into the hall and noticed, that the glazed door to the living room was standing wide open. Maybe she was in the bathroom?

Impossible he would have heard her...

So he sneaked out of the room and made his way to the entrance.

The door was locked again and the key wasn't to be found in the jaw like he had hoped.

He lifted his head and his gaze swept around. He found a little keyholder on the opposite wall and reached out for it. What was this girl doing with all this keys?

A garage, a cellar, a car, a bike... he tried every key that was possible. None of them fitted.

He clenched his fist onto the last key he had tried, and had to pull himself together, before he crushed it into the wall.

He paused, his brain running.

 _Her purse._ The key had to be in her purse. He moved around quickly, searching for the small leatherbag she had been carrying this morning. Careful he opened the attire beside the door.

In the upper lines were shoes. In every possible colour. And beneath them... the handbags.

He cheered, bending down to them.

Then he inhaled sharply. This jasmine-girl wasn't just owning thousands of shoes. She had thousands of bags, too. He picked some out of the shelf and looked into them. They were all empty but for a few combs or a little package of tissues.

He tried to remember how her bag had looked like exactly this morning. It had been brown, out of leather, with a golden snap fastener. It had been ridiculous small, too... His eyes scanned the chaos in the cabinet, before it hit him.

He had seen exact this little purse in the bathroom, while bathing! He nearly ran to the bath as quiet and as fast as he could. There it was...

Kaoru woke up startled. Where was she? She sat up bustling, before she recognized her own living room. Silly. She breathed out slowly, trying to calm her furious heartbeat. Why was she so afraid? She gathered the thin blanket from the floor and covered herself again. She heard her own pulse rushing in her ears. She closed her eyes, breathing in and out slowly. But when her heartbeat slowered down and her pulse became lower in her ears, it wasn't quiet in the apartment. Maybe her little redhead had just gone to the toilet, she thought.  
But the noises were to low. It was someone, who was very careful not to wake anyone up. They were different from the Kenshin gentle steps when he had been using the toilet earlier that night. She fumbled for the sword next to her on her sofa. Now she was glad she had taken it from its place. She found it and her grip got tight around the hilt.

She stood up, slowly unsheating the blade, gliding it between her fingers to stiffle the lightest sound of the metal.

Who was it? A robber? A killer? One of Kenshins attackers? She swallowed frightened. A little voice inside her head seemed to laugh... 'Silly, Kamiya... Of course it is him. Sano and Megumi were right. He is robbing you.' Kaoru shook her head inwardly blustering with herself. Her little redhead wasn't dangerous. She was sure after their little talk in the evening. He had even joked around with her!

Slowly she tiptoed through the room. It was difficult to her, to find a way in the darkness around her. She paused, waiting for her eyes to grow accustomed to it.

She took a breath, trying to recollect her childhood training in sword fighting. She found none. Her grip on the sword was so hard, it hurt. What the hell were they searching for in the bathroom? Jewelry, maybe?

'Come on, Kamiya', she thought and made her way to the bathroom. And her heart froze. All she could see, was this red hair on the pink t-shirt of Yahiko. His small muscled frame, kneeling on the floor, rummaging desperatly in nothing other than her favourite purse.

„What do you think you are doing?", she snarled, not waiting for an answer. She bounced forward, sword high, to let it fall down onto Kenshins head. She saw him looking up, she saw his eyes narrowing. She saw his eyes changing colour.

The next thing she knew, was his arm on her throat, his tensed body on hers, pressing her onto the wall in her back. She panted for air, her fathers sword dropping down onto the flagging with a loud clangour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again everyone!**

 **I want to thank you for reviewing and answer you :)**

 **epiccookie253561: You blush? Hihi ;) Now, you were right with your suggestion. Kaoru caught him really!**

 **Taishou: I am glad you love my version of Kenshin. I am trying to figure out, how a modern Kenshin, no a modern Battousai, acts. I think he won't say much. But I think he would be friendly to a girl who saved him. Maybe he will change a little in the story...more into the Kenshin we know :)**

 **Minamoon: It's great you are excited about the story! It is a pleasure for me to read your comments!**

 **This chapter is a little bit longer... I am not sure, if i will be able to update in the next days, because i have a big test at university. So, to keep you over the time a few more words than usual out of the story between Kenshin and Kaoru... :)**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

 _The next thing she knew, was his arm on her throat, his tensed body on hers, pressing her onto the wall in her back. She panted for air, her fathers sword dropping down onto the flagging with a loud clangour._

„Jasmine-girl...", his voice was full of surprise. He pulled back fast, releasing her. She sank to the floor and put her left hand to her sore throat, while the right one was searching for the sword again.

„I won't do that.", his voice was cold. His whole body looked tensed. She looked up into his face to see his, again amber, eyes resting on her. There was no apologize in them.

But with her voice, she found her anger again: „I won't do, what you have done! I am helping you and you are robbing me? Is this your way for saying thank you?!"

She tried to yell, but all she could do was cark.

„I wasn't robbing you.", he turned away from her.

„Then what were you searching for in my bag?! Do you use lipstick ore something like that?", irony was getting on her. She snorted and attempted to get up. He didn't help her. She struggeld with herself, leaning against the wall in the end, but standing on her feet.

„I was just searching for the front door keys."

„For the … keys?", she was overtaken by his words, before she understood, „So you wanted to leave?"

„I _am_ leaving.", he said, holding up his hands, with her key resting in his fingers. „Don't worry. I'll leave the key. And send you back this clothes." He looked down onto himself.

Kaoru was stunned. She couldn't say a thing, she just watched him. He slowly took a hand to his upper body, pressing it onto his chest, wincing lightly. He examined his hand and she could see even in the dark his hand was bloody.

Her concern for him, overtook her senses: „I think you don't go anywhere until i fix you up again."

„I have to leave.", he said again huskyly.

„You can leave.", she said, „Whenever you want. Even if it is this night. But first, I will treat your wounds."

Kaoru took a little step into his direction, waiting for him to do something. His expression was hard.

He locked eyes with her and she made a second step. And stumbled over her own feet.

Then she felt herself landing soft and warm. She looked up, to see his red bangs around his face. He was holding her lightly, careful to keep her away from his chest, trying not to dirty her with his blood. „Ummm...", she said and blushed.

„You should look for yourself."

„I'll be fine.", she murmured, struggling in his arms, to get up again. She fought herself halfway out of his embrace, before his grip tightened around her shoulders, and his other arms moved to her legs. He lifted her up without any effort, carrying her out of the bathroom towards her living room.

„Wait!", she was confused, „what the hell... what, what are you doing?! Let me down!"

„I will.", he said, turning on the light, before he made his way to the couch and placed her down on it.

He smiled at little down on her, before he turned: „Goodbye, Jasmine."

Before he could leave again, Kaoru moved forward and caught his wrist. His skin on hers was sending a electric shock through her hand, but she didn't let go of him.

She stammered: „People... the people will look after you. You ...are all... bloodied and wet, Kenshin. They will ask... maybe call the emergency... you will be sent to a hospital... maybe."

She blushed and finally loosened her grip. They both knew very well, that there won't be too many people on the street. It was three o'clock in the morning after all.

He turned again, his face a puzzle.

„Okay.", he said in a deep voice, sitting down next to her. Kaoru was taken aback by his actions, before her head started running again and she said fast: „I will just get the medicine kit out of your room...then -".

„No.", he said, standing up again, „I'll get it. You should sheat this...sword."

She followed his gaze to the weapon in her hands. If he was surprised by it, he didn't show it.

He left and she did quickly what he had said. After that her hand wandered to her neck, carefully stroking over it. She flinched. She was sure it would be in all colours the next morning.

„I am sorry.", she jumped, when she heard his voice next to her. He was holding up the medicine kit, smiling. It was the first time, she saw him smiling really.

She returned it and patted on the place next to her.

Kaoru could not prevent her eyes from following his movements, while he got out of the shirt. It was like a slowmotion to her and she noticed every little muscle tensing and relaxing, while he pulled the fabric over his head. She swallowed. A sharp pain in her throat brought her back to her senses. Why was she so drawn into him? So interested?

He sat down and she began with her work on his body, her hands lightly shaking on his skin. She really hoped, he thought it was because of the little incident in the bath.

She decided to broke the silence: „Why do you want to leave, little redhead?"

„I have a home, you know.", she could hear the amusement in his voice and blushed.

She was trying to save the moment: „Of course, you have a home, idiot! My question was, why didn't you say, you want to go home? Why were you leaving at night?"

He took his time with his answer: „I have to leave. It is not safe to be here."

She didn't comment his words, but her mind was running. She tried to concentrate on bandaging him up again but she wasn't able to stop her next words from coming out.

„Is there someone waiting for you at home?"

His voice seemed to be bitter and he answered very slowly, avoiding her gaze: „No. There is nobody."

That silence again. She cursed inwardly, then she noticed how he turned the shirt in his hands.

„I will wash this in the morning. Don't worry. Just leave it be.", she said, turning around as a thought came to her mind: „Oh... of course, you can keep it when you go now. You don't have to send the clothes back."

„Isn't your brother needing them?"

Now, she was the one searching for words: „No.", she said finally, „he isn't. Yahiko will not come to visit."

„Okay.", he said.

„And your father? Mother?", he asked. It was ridiculous how they had switched roles in conversation.

„My mother died, when I was really young. And my father fell victim to the war when he was in service for the military in the civil war in Afghanistan."

He answered not immediately and Kaoru decided to tell him a little more: „The dojo we were living in was burned down by a group of criminals. With the money from the insurance I was at least able to buy this little apartment for Yahiko and me. But when I decided not to build the dojo up again, Yahiko was very angry and left. The only thing I have as a momento is this old sword."

She could feel his rage and was surprised.

„Why did they burn it down?"

She shrugged, trying to play the topic down. Instead she reached for the sword on the table and caressed the hilt of it.

His curiosity seemed to get the better of him: „The... blade... of this sword. I don't understand...?"

She smiled knowingly.

„It is the last sword that exists in this vein. In the past we had many of them in the dojo for training. Some of them where out of wood, others out of steel like this one. The blade is reserved. The edge is on the wrong side. You cannot kill with this sword.", she shrugged, suddenly laughing out low, „they were perfect for a style teaching not to bring any harm to others. To protect the living. But this one is the last. The true sakabatou." She finished her explanation, stood up and took the sword to its rack on the table.

„It is a good sword.", she closed her eyes, when she heard him saying those words.

She didn't turn around to him, when she answered: „I am sure you know this very well."

He cleared his throat behind her: „You are right."

For a moment she considered asking him about his past. About his story. What had happened to him. Where he lives. Why he was hurt. Lost in thought her hand wandered to her neck again, when she felt something cold stop it in midair. She opened her eyes again in surprise. His cold fingers were wrapped around hers.

„Don't strike over it." Against his words, his left hand touched the skin on her throat. His fingertips were featherlight on her flesh.

„You should cool it. Injuries like that hurt a lot."

Finally she found her voice: „I am sure you know this very well, too."

„I really didn't meant to hurt you. You caught me offguard. I didn't recognize you in this moment. I thought...", he stopped himself.

„You thought?", she asked, eager to learn more about him.

„Nothing.", he smiled again his little empty smile. His fingers began petting over hers. For a akward moment no one said a word.

When she finally broke the silence her voice was nearly inaudible. „Stay."

„What?", he was shocked.

„I am all alone. And tomorrow is saturday, you won't have to go to work tomorrow, and I can look after your wounds. It will be difficult for you to take care of them alone."

He ignored her arguments. „It's dangerous."

She didn't answer.

„ _I_ am dangerous."

„You are not dangerous."

„I hurt you."

„I think this wasn't your attention?", she blushed.

„It is not safe to be here.", he wasn't giving up.

„So you are afraid?", she asked him, forgetting her manners.

„Those people... may come back for me."

„So you are afraid.", she stated a fact.

„No.", his expression was hard again, the soft look dead, „not for myself. I don't want you to get involved into this. I don't want you to get hurt."

„Too late.", she said, in the attempt to make a little joke, but it was the wrong thing to say. He pulled back from her.

„I know how to defend myself, Kenshin. I can take care of myself. I am not weak, you know.", she tried to make the best out of it.

„I've seen that later."

Kaoru breathed out slowly. He had stated a fact, too.


	8. Chapter 8

**I finally found some time to write and update the story, learning is so boring!**

 **In this chapter another person we know is getting introduced.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading. Just a few chapters more and finally we will know what is going on and some actions start. For now, just enjoy a little bit of time with Kenshin and Kaoru.**

„ _I've seen that later."_

 _Kaoru breathed out slowly. He had stated a fact, too._

Kaoru blinked in the garish sunlight. For a moment she thought she heard a little chuckle and she sat up. She was in the living room on her couch and Kenshin was sitting next to her in the armchair on the opposite side of the little glasstable.

„How late is it?", she asked. Her voice was hoarse and hardly audible. She saw how his amusement vanished, when he heard her and a new expression showed in his face. Guilt.

„About noon."

„I am so sorry!", she jumped onto her feet. „You must be starving! How long are you awake? Sorry, Kenshin!"

Now he was amused again. „Oh. I am awake since dawn. Maybe a little bit earlier. I allowed myself to cook breakfast for both of us.", he chuckled. „And i washed that pretty shirt."

She blushed, ignoring his ironic tone. „You washed the shirt?", she asked skeptical and a little bit embarrased.

„After washing it I put it into the dryer, to be exact."

She could only stare at him, for the first time recognizing that he wore the red shirt.

„Maybe you want to go to the bathroom?", he asked and she watched his eyes wandering all over her. There was a little bit of amusement in them and... a second thing Kaoru could not describe.

She nodded slowly and walked to the bath without another word.

Her hair was a mess. She had never looked so ugly before. She blushed in a bright red. Now she knew, why he had been so amused. Then her gaze found her neck. And she stood in shock. A huge violet bruise graced her throat. She took a closer look and shivered, slowly turning to the point on the wall where he had held her. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub now shaking all over her body, remembering the incident yesterday.

And she remembered a second thing. His eyes had been golden. She shook her head. Impossible. Nobody could switch eyecolors. He wasn't a sort of chamaeleon or something like that.

But what was he? He had been so fast. So obviously dangerous. He could have killed her in an instant.

She took her time this morning. Brushing her teeth and hair, putting it up in a high ponytail, dressing herself in one of her favourite jeans and a shirt, before she came back into the living room. To see a little breakfast for her standing already on the table.

Again she was stunned. And again she heard that chuckle. „Ready, Jasmine?"

„You should be a gentleman, when a lady looks desolated like that."

„Oh...Actually I was a gentleman. I suggested you go to the bathroom."

„You laughed at me.", she answered gloomy.

He was laughing again: „I liked it. You looked cute."

She blushed and he blinked at her, deciding that it was enough teasing for this moment: „Eat, Jasmine-girl."

„Thank you, little redhead.", she stuttered and took her place.

She ignored his snort: „Stop calling me that."

She tasted the miso: „Whoa! This is delicious!"

„Stop calling me that.", he repeated, sitting carelessly on the chair next to her.

„Where do you have learned to cook?", she ignored him.

He leaend over, his face inches away from her ear. „Stop calling me that.", he repeated again and she turned a little. For a moment she was irritated because of his closeness, then she smirked.

„Not until you stop calling me by your silly nickname."

„It isn't silly."

„It is."

„Stop it.", his voice was cold.

„I won't.", she answered, unaffected by his words, slowly finishing her meal.

He leaned once again closer, his lips brushing her ear, when he murmured: „You will regret that. Jasmine-girl."

She froze and he stood up, brightly smiling down on her, before he took the dishes and dissapeared into the kitchen. She wondered if he was schizoprenic. And he approved her guess, when he came back, a huge bowl of icecream in his hands. He looked cheerful.

„Dessert.", he commented and put the bowl in front of her.

Slowly she took the spoon. „Where is yours?", she asked.

„I don't need one.", he smirked, before he became serious, „It will be good for your injury, that it will."

„I'll just get fat.", she mumbled, but then she enjoyed bailing the cold sweet, while she heard the soft little laugh again.

They were both lost in thought, when she suddenly remembered something.

„I have to call someone.", she said abruptly, standing up from the chair, walking to the couch. She stared on the display of her phone. Ten messages. Sano.

She sighed and opened the contact list, ignoring Sanosuke, when a hand grabbed her wrist.

„You will finish your ice first."

He pushed her down onto the couch, sitting down next to her. Close. Too close. Kaoru felt a little bit uncomfortable. She felt his gaze on her, while she obeyed.

„What's the matter?", he asked suddenly.

„I have to call someone.", she repeated. Politeness would forbid him to ask again.

But he wasn't polite. „Who?"

„I have an appointment this afternoon. I want to cancel it."

„Because of me?", he said. She couldn't ignore his cheerful look.

She narrowed her eyes: „I have no desire to explain that bruise on my neck."

Now he remained silent.

She took her phone again, nervously sliding for and backwards under his gaze.

„Hello?", he heard the polite voice at her ear. She breathed out: „Ah! Hello, Soujirou-san!" He glared at her. Who was this man she had that appointment with? Her boyfriend? A lover? Just a friend? He was curious. She listened to this Soujirou gracefully, while he wished her a get well and answered with her husky voice. „Sure, we can visit the zoo another time Soujirou-san! I would be glad!" She paused, waiting for his response.

„Okay, thank you! Thank you a lot. Of course, I will call you when I am better! Bye!"

She looked angry at him. „You are not very polite, are you?"

He grinned, not answering her question: „Who was this man?"

„A friend.", she answered furious.

„You date him?"

She stared at him, her eyes burning. She exhaled sharply: „That's none of your damn business!", she tried to yell at him, but her voice died away in the middle of it, leaving her carking.

And he couldn't stop himself from laughing. He watched her getting mader and mader, before she finally fell in his laugh. He didn't know, why he acted so bold. There was something about this girl, that made him forget who he was. What he was. What he had to be. He did not know, when he had enjoyed being with another person for the last time. He had no friends. He had no family. He was always alone. And that was good, he told himself. It's good like it is.

But why was he so attracted by this little girl? Why was he acting like a dumb teenager around her? Teasing her? Flirting with her?

He grinned. It amused him, how helpless she was.

That had to be the reason. He just enjoyed how she reacted to him.

„To be honest. You are rescuing me. This was the perfect chance to miss this silly date.", she said finally, a little breathless from their sudden outburst of laughter.

„You don't like him?", he asked, trying again to find out her secret.

„Sure."

„Ah...", he said, pondering about her words.

„He is a friend of Sanos. He thinks I need a man at my side."

He chuckled again. „You should be honest. It is not fair what you do."

„I don't want to hurt him.", she said seriously, „By the way. How are you today? You should not be up that much."

„Better.", he said, grinning again, deciding one more time to tease her, „I have a good nurse, you know."

She blushed again. She was so innocent. For a moment he asked himself, if she had been with a man before. He would find out. He leaned over to her, closing the distance between them. Their legs touched, his right hand rested on her hip. His lips were only inches away from hers.

He whispered: „I can protect you from that man, Jasmine..."

He waited for an answer, locking eyes with her. Suddenly he found himself drawn into this blue pools, swimming in it, drowning in them. And it was her, ending it, putting her hands on his chest, careful pushing him away: „You. You should learn to protect yourself first."

He was so stunned, that he obeyed her smart rejection. After a few seconds, he found his voice again: „So. What are we going to do today?"

She was surprised: „Do?"

„Yes."

„Hm... we... hm...", she stuttered.

„After all you asked me for company.", he said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody.**

 **I'm very sorry to have you wait for such a long time.**

 **I was ill for a long time and now finally found the time to continue with the assassin.**

 **I hope some people still want to read how the story is going on.**

 **So please enjoy :)**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

 _„Hm... we... hm...", she stuttered._

 _„After all you asked me for company.", he said._

First they ended up in the local supermarket.

„Do you enjoy cooking?", asked Kaoru, when they left and walked to her car.

„No, not really.", he answered. He had insisted on cooking dinner the next two days and now they were carrying three more than full bags.

„But?", she asked him, opening the car, waiting for him. After putting the bags in the trunk, his gaze wandered one last time through the parking deck of the supermarket. Then he made his way to the passanger door quickly and got in. He had that stressed look on his face, that made her wonder, what he felt. He had walked quickly through the market and even faster between the cars. And his eyes had scanned every inch around them. Was he nervous? Afraid? She frowned.

„Kaoru. Come. Let's get home.", he had leaned over, to push her door open. She obeyed, still deep in thought.

„Maybe I just want to say a little thank you.", he said. She flashed him a glance, he seemed to be relaxed now. Maybe it was just her imagination.

„Thank you? What are you talking about?", she was confused. He laughed his little laugh that made her shiver. She risked a second glance while driving and remembered again, how handsome he was. What was wrong with her? He was just a stranger.

„Okay... Since your cooking is horrible, I decided to cook by myself.", he answered again.

Her confusion vanished. „HORRIBLE?". Now she was angry.

„You said that yourself!" , he defended his answer.

She felt the childish desire to pull at his hair, and tightened her grip on the steering wheel, to prevent herself from doing so. She wouldn't answer. But again he found another reason to joke and she couldn't be mad. He was teasing herself all the way to her apartment and she opened the door laughing again.

„Kaoru! You are finally home!", a male voice greeted her from inside.  
„Eh?!", she blinked in surpise, exchanging a look with Kenshin. He looked tensed.

„Sano.", she said, while pushing the door finally open. „You scared me for a moment you know."

„Sorry, Jou-chan.", he grinned, „you didn't answer."

„Oh i forgot.", she grinned back, apologizing, glad that Kenshin remained still. Megumi came out of the living room and Kenshins smile vanished. He stared at Megumi.

Kaoru tried to smile, „May i introduce the three of you?"

Nobody of them answered. „Those are Megumi and Sano, Kenshin. Megumi, Sano, this is Himura Kenshin." Kenshin finally put down the bags, nodding to Sano, then slowly bowing infront of Megumi. His voice was deep: „So i should thank you. I am glad you helped me."

„I helped Kaoru, since this was her idea.", her voice was cold.

„So you really are ill Kaoru. For a moment I thought you lied to Soujirou.", Sano said calmly.

„Hm yeah...", Kaoru avoided his gaze, „I must have caught a cold. It is still a little bit fresh in the evenings I guess.", Nervously her hands wandered to the scarf around her neck, pulling at the ends of it, to make sure the huge bruise was covered completely.

Sanos eyes were narrowed, but he didn't say a word, but not so Megumi: „Shall I have a look, Kaoru?"

Karou waved at her: „Ah, no, no thank you. I don't think it's necessary. Maybe when it will become worse, I'll visit you in the clinic." Her gaze fell on Kenshin, who stood still in the doorway. „But maybe... if you don't mind Megumi, this one wound on Kenshins back. I'm not sure it is healing so well...maybe you can have again a look at it?" She threw a apologetic look to Kenshin and tried to tell him without words, that she wanted to avoid Megumi. He seemed to understand or was just trying to be polite for one time: „I would be glad, Megumi-dono, that I would."

Megumi pressed her lips together, but turned on her heel, making her way to Kaorus bedroom. Kenshin followed her immediately without another word. The door closed with a quiet _thud_ and Sano approached Kaoru, as she made her way to the bags.

„What are you doing?", he asked her, glancing down at her. Kaoru asked herself if she had been gone from bad to even worse.

„Storing the things away?", she answered innocently, pretending not to know what he truly meant.

He sighed. „Kaoru...", he began, but she interrupted him. She would not discuss this one more time: „It would be easier for me, if you would lend me a hand, you silly rooster head."

Sano sighed again and Kaoru bit back a grin. In a normal situation it would be impossible for Sano lifting a finger at chores in the household. But Kaoru would not give him a chance to mention a single word.

„Huh... have you seen such a thing before Sano?", she held up a very big yellow vegetable with her right hand and shrugged only when he didn't answer. Well, so he decided not to play along with her. „I wonder, what Kenshin wants to do with this..."

She chattered and chattered to herself.

Kenshin had followed the elegant looking woman into the bedroom. He swallowed. He had understood, that Megumi had to be lead away from Kaoru. She would have insisted to look after her, and the lie about the little cold would have fell down immediately and both of Kaorus friends would have seen her injury. And they would have known, that he had caused it.

Carefully he closed the wooden door behind him and watched as the woman turned to him. The long glossy black hair waved around her and under her neatly tuned up bangs she opened her brown eyes. He couldn't avert his gaze from her red lips as she said: „So you remember me Himura, he?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey :)**

 **thank you for reading and following! :) I am glad some people are again reading this story.**

 **In this chapter we will learn, how Kenshin and Megumi know each other...**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

 _He couldn't avert his gaze from her red lips as she said: „So you remember me Himura, he?"_

First he didn't answer her. Images from the past and a very bloody battle flashed in his mind. His swords had been cruel then. And he was afraid, that the woman infront of him remembered what he had done on this chilly afternoon three years ago.

„I am glad you are alive.", he murmured and walked slowly to the bed in the middle of the room. He tried not to show his guilt, seeing the picture of a darkhaired woman covered in blood and dirt lying before him.

„I am.", her voice was cold. He pulled the shirt over his head.

„I had to stitch the wound on your back.", she informed him in the same distant tone of hers. She only did her work. He lay down on his belly, so she could see the wound clearly. He wondered if she lived through this afternoon like him, when he felt her cold fingers on his back. He flinched a little.

„I am only repaying my dept."

He didn't answer. He felt there was some more, she wanted to tell him, „You left me behind. Wounded, weak and ill. After all you had stabbed me with this... sword."

Now he wanted to answer. But he found he couldn't. His voice disobeyed. How could he tell her, that he never wanted to hurt her? Eventually kill her? That his only option to take the life of her capture had been to pierce through her shoulder into the mans chest? That he had known, her injury wouldn't be fatal?

„But however... you saved me from Kanryuu. When the police finally came and took me to hospital, I was near death. I could never tell anyone how I was wounded. How all the men there were killed. Who would have believed me? A lightening fast, redheaded killer with a historic sword? Sano is growing still mad about the topic." She withdrew her hands from his skin, but she didn't move away.

„It is good, you didn't tell anybody. You would have been probably dead a few hours later." He came back to his cold mask, when he sat up. He locked his amber eyes with her brown ones. He didn't show any emotions. He wasn't allowed to.

„You are very brave to talk to me like that. It would have been smarter of you, to pretend not to know me. It is dangerous for you to remember me."

„So you are finishing your task now?" she asked, her voice like ice.

„You were never my target.", he answered. In his mind he stood again above her, his bloody blade on her throat. He wanted to tell her, that he wasn't able to kill her as a innocent woman. But he couldn't, just like then. She waited a little longer for his explanation.

Then she sighed heavily and got up. She slowly went to the door, pausing, with her hand on the handle.

„I know very well, that Kaoru isn't ill. I am not just a doctor, Himura. I am the woman of a police officer. Kaoru is like a little sister for me. And if you ever hurt her again, I will know. And maybe just a few more people will know, that the stories about Battousai aren't just fairytales."

Their gazes were fighting a silent battle, before she finally opened the door, exiting the room, leaving him behind. When the door closed again, he allowed himself to cover his face with his hands, breathing heavyly against his palms.

He could have met thousands of people in this dark alley. Thousands. And of all people he had been found by a mere child and her bestfriend was no other than Megumi Takani. Probably the only one who had seen him do his dirty work and was living to tell about it. And now she was threatening him.

„Kenshin?", he heard Kaoru call for him. He pulled himself together, knowing that she would stand in the doorway in a few seconds. His gaze fell on her face, watching her blush. „Everything ok?", she asked, raising a hand to her face. She seemed to be embarrased by his stare. He arranged his confused mind and made his decision.

„Another glass?", he didn't wait for her answer, filling the glass again with the whitewine they had with dinner. He had cooked a traditional japanese meal for them and after they had enjoyed it, they had been walking over to the couch.

„Mou...Kenshin!", she said, blowing upwards, causing her bangs to fly out of her forehead.

„What is it, Jasmine-girl?", he teased her again with the nickname he knew she hated. She went into the topic directly, like he had hoped. But he didn't seem to notice, when he took a little sip of his one wine.

„Stop calling me that. I thought we finally were over this.", she pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them and looking over to him. Her eyes were scolding. He found his heart beat a little faster in him.

„Why should I? I know you like it somehow."

She objected. Of course. „I will start to call you little redhead again, you know?", her voice was just a little bit too loud, she formed the words a little bit too fast. She was already a little bit drunk.

Suddenly he leaned over to her: „You do not want to make me angry, do you?"

His voice was low, dangerous. But she was just giggling. „Silly."

He leaned back, grinning, finding himself more and more confused by her presence. Was the wine getting the better of him, too?

He took his glas, held it infront of her. „Cheers!", he said, a faint smile on his lips.

„Hmmmm... okay. Cheers.", she bit back a grin, „Little redhead.". The ringing of their glasses echoed through the room.

„I warned you." He used his speed, taking the glass out of her hand, pushing her down onto the leather of the couch. He was above her, his face again only inches away from hers. But he was careful not to hurt her, with his hands on her wrists. But she wasn't hurt at all. She wasn't afraid also. She just giggled again.

„Are you always like that?", she asked him.

„Like what?", he growled, pressing her hands over her head.

She whispered now, the laugh gone from her face, „Angry? Dangerous? Threatening?"

He refused to answer. He took both of her wrists into his left hand, the right wandering over her cheek to the bruise on her neck, then resting on her collarbone.

„I wasn't like that forever.", he found the strength to answer her finally.

„Then...", she turned a little bit under him.

„Then...?", he asked her, feeling the tension between them rising. He couldn't move. He wanted to get up, to get away from her, before he did something wrong. But she caught him by surprise. He felt her feet in the hollow of his knee, pushing, and he couldn't preclude himself from falling on top of her.

Confusion washed over him, when his hips touched hers, feeling his manhood pressed against her inner thighs. He lost his hold on her wrists, wandering with his calloused hands over the soft skin of her arms. He shouldn't do this. He should go. But the little girl beneath him took her chance and threw her arms around his neck.

„Then...", she began again, burrying her hands in his hair. His own hands were resting on each side of her head, carefully caressing her ears and her neck.

„Show me who you really are.", she finished her sentence finally and his eyes met the sapphire pools and he wasn't able to hold back. He brushed his lips against hers roughly.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, finally Kenshin and Kaoru get some physical contact :D I have not yet decided if I want to write a little bit of lemon stuff or not. What do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for favoriting and following the story!**

 **And of course thank you for your opinions in the review! I am glad you think so highly about "my" Kenshin! :)**

 **Mmmmh for the lemon part... I just decided to make something in the middle. You'll see :)**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

„ _Show me who you really are.", she finished her sentence finally and his eyes met the sapphire pools and he wasn't able to hold back. He brushed his lips against hers roughly._

Kaoru turned around, snuggling deeper into the pillow, breathing in the delicate male scent, that made her shiver. She pressed her nose even deeper into the sheets, inhaling. She tugged the blanket around her naked body, before she padded with her hands on the mattress next to her. She rolled over a little bit more, til her hands reached the edge of the bed. Confused she blinked in the sunlight, turning from her left to her right side. But there was no sign of him. Not of him, not of his red hair, not of his carelessly thrown away clothes.

„Kenshin?", she murmured and sat up slowly in the bed. The blanket slipped from her shoulders and her fingers stroked over the skin of her arms and she covered her breasts with her elbows, as she embraced herself.

Memories of his hands on her arms, her neck, her stomach, her breasts made her shiver in delight. He had caressed every inch of her body and there had been not one part of it neglected. It had been a sensation to her. His hands rough and calloused had been petting her with a intensity and a emotion that had been new to her. First he had been very harsh and passionate, kissing her senseless on the couch. She had reacted to him in a way that made her blush even now. His shirt had been off within a few seconds and he had lifted her of the couch and carried her to her bedroom. Her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips he had thrown her onto the sheets, opening her trousers with impatience.

Kaoru swallowed while she remembered how she had loved the way he had treated her. How she had loved the way he wanted her. She had moaned his name again and again, when his behaviour had changed abruptly. First she had thought he would leave her be, when he had layed down beside her, but then he had begun to undress her so softly. His touch had been gentle and loving and that had been even a greater sensation to Kaoru. Nobody before had been this way. It had been the best night of her life.

She shook her head, wondering where he was. She got up and searched for her panties on the floor and put on a shirt and opened the door to the hallway. How nice he was, to close the door, so she could sleep a little bit longer. She opened it and made her way to the bathroom.

She remembered even his husky voice at her ear, when they were basking in their afterglows. He had refused to let her go, had put her arms around her in the most protecting embrace. Pulling her into him. That was, how she had fallen asleep. With her head on his chest, their legs entwined, and his warm fingertips, carefully petting her shoulder and waist.

She giggled and blushed again, standing in her hallway, with nothing on than her shirt.

What was it about this man, that made her nervous? He was handsome. Naked he had even been more handsome. Had it been the effect of the alcohol that made them both lose control?

She made her way to the kitchen, expecting him to make their breakfast. But it was so quiet. She could not hear him working in the kitchen. There was no sound of pans being used or the clatter of dishes. And it doesn't smell of the tasty food he made. So she pushed the door open and he wasn't there.

She turned around and made her way to the living room. „Kenshin?", she whispered while entering.

„Little redhead?", she asked louder, throwing her gaze through the room. Their abandoned glasses where still standing on the table next to the couch. But couch and armchair were empty.

She nearly ran back into the bedroom, searching frantically. But the clothes she had given him weren't lying on the floor anymore. They were gone, just like Himura Kenshin.

First she found numberless reasons for him to get out and come back soon. So she washed the dishes, humming and waiting for him to return. Maybe he had just gathered something for breakfast around the corner.

When she was finished with cleaning, she started to make the bed, folding the blankets neatly. There has to be a long queue at the little bakery. After all it was sunday.

Next she decided to take a bath. When she sank into the hot water, she sighed and relaxed immediately. The fear seemed to dissapear into the steam above her head and she hummed again to herself, closing her eyes and leaning back. She savored her memories and drifted slowly into sleep. When she woke up the water was cold. So she got out of the tub, wrapping herself into a bathrobe and walked again into the living room.

„Kenshin?", she asked again. No answer. She sighed, making her way to her wardrobe, dressing herself in comfortable jogging pants and a oversized shirt. She nearly jumped when her phone rang.

That had to be him! She ran to it and accepted the call a little bit breathless: „Hello?!"

She was dissapointed to hear Megumis voice.

„Ah it's you." she only said, letting herself fall onto the couch. She assured her that everything was okay and fine with her, that her chill became better and better and that she would enjoy her sunday now. She was glad Megumi didn't ask about Kenshin.

Again and again she wondered where he was. Maybe he had been driving home to gather some things and somebody he knew had arrested him? Sure he would come within the hour.

Her stomach grumbled and she grinned. If he was not there to cook her breakfast, she would do it by herself. And she would use all of the things he had bought for lunch and supper. With a childish giggle she stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

She cooked a very interesting _thing_. And it tasted horrible.

But she was nearly enthusiastic with cleaning the kitchen. She really had made a mess.

„And as punishment you have to eat the whole bowl of my cooking.", she grinned to herself, when she set aside a bowl of the mushy food, that had a really special green. She placed a bowl of rice next to it and covered both of them with a little bit of plastic wrap.

When she sat down on the couch again, she became impatient and angry. If he thought she wouldn't be angry with him for letting her wait he was really an idiot.

But after hours of waiting darkness filled the room once again. He hadn't come the entire day. She tiptoed around in the darkness, finally eating his food.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Again :)**

 **thank you for reviewing, your messages and for following! I am glad some people like the story and are excited about it!**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

 _But after hours of waiting darkness filled the room once again. He hadn't come the entire day. She tiptoed around in the darkness, finally eating his food._

Kaoru felt like waking up from a unrealistic dream the next few days. She had told Sano and Megumi, that Kenshin had left after the weekend to go home, because he was strong enough now to do so.

Every morning she left for work and every evening she went home to her empty apartment, nobody waiting for her except for her TV and her smartphone. She ate, drank, showered and went to bed. Alone.

All that was left of him was the bruise on her neck.

She sighed heavily, lifting one of her hands to touch her throat, but all she felt was the silky material of her scarf. Of course, she thought, suddenly remembering where she was.

She glanced over to the small man on the other side of the desk with the shining black hair. His grin haden't changed, but the gaze of his blue eyes seemed to be a bit darker and full of worry. She knew that it was impossible that anything escaped those eyes.

„Kaoru-san? Is everything allright?", his voice was full of concern.

She answered with a slight smile: „Of course it is.", trying to perform a little chuckle with her husky voice.

„You promised you would call me, when you are better, Kaoru-san!", he raised his finger blustering playfully.

„I did.", again she tried to save herself with a little chuckle and a short answer. She felt uncomfortable in the presence of the man. A feeling that was new to her. Sano would not be glad if she turned him down.

„But your voice is still a bit raspy, isn't it?"

„That is why I haven't called you yet, Soujirou-san.", she twinkled at her own joke and hoped he would be dropping the topic. In seconds he looked cheerful again, a little laugh escaping his lips. And it seemed to work, as he stood up finally, making his way to the exit. But at the door he turned around again: „What are you doing Friday evening Kaoru-san? I would be glad to have dinner with you. Maybe at seven o'clock? I'll fetch you at home." He didn't wait for Kaorus answer. He just walked out of her office.

„So that is a date, huh?", her workmate Yumi giggled excited. „He is so good-looking, Kaoru!"

„You should not listen to other people's conversations.", Kaoru grinned at her, trying to hide her true feelings. Yes, Soujirou was good-looking, but not as handsome as a certain redhead.

„Ha... you are so lucky Kaoru. A man like Seta. I am sure he has nothing else on his mind than you.", Yumi paused a moment.

„Jealous?", Kaoru asked cooly.

„I have to admit... yes."

„You can go on that date, you know?", Kaoru suggested.

„Ah nono... I have a boyfriend, Kaoru. I am sure he would not be very amused then. I am sure you will have a lot of fun", Yumi lowered her cheerful voice, „Anyway after the part in the restaurant."

She giggled wildly about Kaorus bright blush.

She was confused the whole afternoon after her chat with Soujirou and was glad when she could go home finally. The bus ride to her apartment hurried past her and she didn't even remember how she got in the flat. She walked absently into her bathroom, showered for a long time and the first thing she knew afterwards, was how she had entered her bedroom.

She pushed open the door, barely covered into her pink bathrobe, her wet hair falling down her back. She had a rosy colour on her cheeks from the hot water when she entered, but she could feel how the blood was leaving her face. She gasped in surprise and shock, when she looked at her bed.

Her gaze wandered from the mirror and from her now pale face again to the sheets.

There on her white blankets was lying something. Something very familiar to her. She found the strength to stumble forwards, sinking down onto the matress, reaching out with her hand, but stopped immediately.

„Hello?!", she yelled frantically. „Hello?" She bounced up to her feet again, screaming and yelling for the person who had been in her apartment. She ran into the living room, the kitchen and again in the living room, the bedroom, the bath and her little office. She looked under the couch, under the bed, behind the doors and behind the curtains, her heart pounding heavyly insider her ribcage. When she realized there was no one inside but her, she made her way to the frontdoor and ripped it open, not paying attention to her shifted bathrobe. She inspected the lock, the edges of the door, the doorframe and even the floor. But she found nothing.

„Hrhrm...", she heard and looked up at last, facing her elderly neighbor.

„Oh...", she coughed, „good evening, Tanaka-san." She blushed horribly, pulling at her bathrobe as understated as possible.

„Kamiya-san.", he greeted her back and Kaoru knew, that his gaze wandered down to her halfway exposed chest.

„uhm...How are you today?", she asked in a high voice.  
„I could not be any better.", the old man smirked, now staring at her chest. Kaoru tried to catch a breath, throwing an angry look at the man, before she slammed the door shut.

She felt numb when she made her way again to the bedroom, now sitting down on the edge of the bed. Her hands were trembling when they touched the pink and white cotton on her sheets. She grabbed it and pulled it to her chest. Yahikos shirt. The shirt of her brother. The shirt Kenshin had worn. Tears ran down her face, when she recognized a neatly folded paper on the trousers.

She took it slowly and looked on a few words in a very untidy handwriting.

 _Thank you for everything. For your efforts._

When she unfolded the little note completely banknotes dropped onto her lap.

That was enough. She turned crazy. He had paid her like a whore.


	13. Chapter 13

**So hello readers!**

 **So Kenshin went away, leaving her like that... What happens to Kaoru now? Will she forget him so easily?**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

 _That was enough. She turned crazy. He had paied her like a whore._

Kaoru and Soujirou walked down the street back to Kaorus apartment, chatting quietly. She was surprised how easy it was for her to laugh at his side. It seemed, that he was always smiling, always joking, enlightening her mood.

In his presence she had forgotten about Kenshin and his awful behaviour completely.

„So you don't like cooking?", he asked her with his cheerful voice.

„I love to cook.", Kaoru answered him honestly. „So, why don't invite me for diner tomorrow?"

„Oh... I am sorry, a friend of mine is coming over tomorrow. I am busy the whole day."

Kaoru almost felt dissapointed with him, when she looked into his unhappy eyes. „Aaah...Kaoru-san.", he sighed heavily, but again with a playful expression in his face. „What you do to me..."

„Maybe...", Kaoru began, suddenly nervous about her next words, stopping.

He locked eyes with her, lowering his voice just a little bit, „I want to come over Sunday Kaoru-san. I would love to do so."

And again he was grinning. And Kaoru grinned back. They had reached the frontdoor of the apartmenthouse Kaoru was living in and she turned around to him.

„But I won't cook.", she said determined.

He chuckled: „But you love to cook, don't you?"

Kaorus grin was growing wider. „I do." She did not want to give up her secret so easily.

„Then... why...?", he closed the distance between them, stepping a little bit forward. They were almost touching. She was irritated.

„I love cooking, but I don't love the products out of it.", the words slipped out of her mouth and she regretted it immediately. He laughed. Not his quiet, gentle chuckle. He burst out into a loud laughter, catching her with his arms, pressing her into his chest.

He leered down to her: „I can teach you... Kaoru-san." He emphasized her name in a way, that let Kaoru knew what was coming now. And she was right. Soujirou bent down to her, closing the distance between their faces. Kaoru was staring at his closed eyes, struggling with herself what to do now. Kissing him back? Pulling away?

She became desperate, when a loud bang broke the silence of the evening around them. Soujirou leaped back startled and Kaoru took her chance to step a few feet away.

„What the hell...?", Soujirou said, looking around searching for the source.

„I don't know Soujirou-san. But I think I'll better go inside. You, too, should make your way home.", she pointed at his car. She was glad he took the hint. Just for a little moment his grin was irritated, then he said: „Okay, Kaoru-san. Goodnight. I wish you a lot of fun with your friend tomorrow." He walked away, but turned around, before she could enter the house: „Ah, and til Sunday!"

She waved back and entered the apartment.

Megumi sat on the couch next to Kaoru, visible inpatience written on her face. She watched silently, how Kaoru looked through the dvds on the table, trying to select the one to watch now.

But Kaorus mind wasn't focused on the films entirely, her thoughts were wandering to two very different men. A black haired gentleman, with the cheerful voice and the everlasting smile and the one with the red hair. The one who had kissed and touched her on that couch. They were exactly the opposite. Kenshin... with his harsh and deep voice, constitutive and a little bit rude, protective and mysterious.

„Oh Kaoru. Don't make me wait any longer now! Tell me now! Did he kiss you?"

„Huh...?", Kaoru was ripped out of her thoughts.

„Did he kiss you?"

„Who?", Kaoru was confused.

„Who?! Soujirou of course!", Megumi yelled, now getting forward, slapping Kaoru on the cheek slightly.

„Oh Soujirou... Um... he wanted to, but...", Kaoru avoided to answer directly.

„But?", Megumi asked, and Kaoru bit her lip. „You turned him down?!", Megumi sounded nearly shocked.

„Oh no!", Kaoru said, „in fact he is coming over tomorrow..."

„Okay. But why did he only wanted to, Kaoru?", Megumi dug deeper.

„We were outside. And there was a strange loud sound in the neighborhood... So we got interrupted.", Kaoru explained.

„And then you... did what?", Megumi was back to her cool self, her voice again low and she leaned back.

„I went inside." Kaoru stood up, the chosen DVD in her hand and turned on the TV. But before she was able to put the DVD into the player, Megumi jumped up: „Now i got it. It is all about that Himura-guy, isn't it?"

Kaoru froze. „He touched you didn't he?", Megumi asked again and Kaoru avoided her gaze: „I don't want to talk about it, Megumi."

„So he did.", Megumi sank back onto the leather, breathing out loudly.

„Yes...", Kaoru wispered.

„Will you see him again?", Megumi asked and her voice was like ice. Kaoru turned around alarmed, what was wrong with her? „No. I don't think so.", Kaorus voice sounded fragile, even in her own ears.

„Good.", now it was Megumi who avoided Kaoru, looking down onto her perfect red fingernails.

But Kaoru was glad the conversation was at the end. She really did not want to talk about her sexual encounter with the stranger in her apartment. She turned around again to the TV, grabbing for the remote control to switch over to the DVD-Player finally. But her attention was caught by the daily news.

„You have to go to Kyoto monday?", Megumi asked now again in her normal voice. „Yes...", Kaoru frowned, when she listened to the anchor. Kyoto wasn't a safe place at the moment.

„Last night there were five bodys found in the north of the town. The five men were hunted down cruelly. The dead bodys were found in a circumference of only two miles. The police is searching for clues for the idendity of the persons. A speaker of the police mentioned they don't have any evidences for a relationship between the victims, but all of them were killed in the same way. It has to be one offender." Pictures of the five men flimmered over the screen, next to the scenes of the single crimes.

„Be careful Kaoru. I heard one of the government officials was kidnapped in Kyoto, too. His name was Okubo, I think."

Kaoru snorted: „I am not a government official, Megumi."

„But you work for a important politician!", Megumi objected, raising her finger, „and I bet those poor dead men weren't politicians, too."

„Yes, you are right Megumi...", Kaoru was again deep in thought. There had been many murders and fires in Kyoto the last few weeks. The number of the victims was countless.

„Soujirou-san has to take care of you, you know?!"

„I am sure he will do. But i can take care of myself good enough I think. I will be taking my sword with me.", Kaoru said, glancing over to Megumi. But she ignored the way the other woman rolled her eyes at her words.

 **So, finally this story is going somewhere... Kaoru has to go to Kyoto and Okubo is dead now. It's about time the action begins, but I think we have to wait a few more chapters before everything is turning out... ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again,**

 **thank you for reading :) I had some problems with this chapter, so it took a little bit longer.**

 **But I think I did a good job now. I hope you enjoy it as well.**

 **Don't forget, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

„ _I am sure he will do. But i can take care of myself good enough I think. I will be taking my sword with me.", Kaoru said, glancing over to Megumi. But she ignored the way the other woman rolled her eyes at her words._

„I am really sorry I'm this late, Kaoru-san.", Soujirou was standing infront of her door, grinning apologetically. Kaoru nearly snorted. He wasn't a little bit late. He was two hours behind time. And she was starving.

„I bring some italian food, cause I think it is too late to cook now.", his grin was growing wider and he hold up a plastic bag. The smell out of it, blew Kaorus bad mood away.

„Oh great!", Kaoru clapped into her hands, turning around, leaving it to Soujirou to close the door behind him. „Do you want something to drink?", she was already in the kitchen, collecting the dishes.

He entered behind her shyly, peeking around the corner.

„Oh just come in.", Kaoru waved him into the room, took the bag out of his hands and opened it. Then she pushed him into the living room and they sat down at the table, Kaoru took the first bite of her lasagna, when she got up again.

„Excuse me, Soujirou-san, I just want to turn down the TV.", she got to the couch, pressing the power button and then sat down again opposite to the small man.

„I just watched the news. Horrible..."

Soujirou choked on his foot: „Horrible?", his thin voice died away, tears from his coughing forming in his eyes.

„Yes... Horrible. About minister Okubo."

„The one who was kidnapped last week?", Soujirou asked, now again back to his old self.

„Yeah... he was found in Tokio today. He is dead now.", Kaorus voice was low and she took a sip of her water.

„Oh. Okay...", Soujirou avoided her gaze, focusing entirely on the plate, as if he was needing all his concentration to eat.

„Someone cut his throat."

„Kaoru-san, can we please switch the topic?", Soujirou looked over to her now, locking his eyes with hers and his tone was full of seriousness.

„Ah... of course.", she said, a little bit astonished by his unusual rudeness. After that they ate in silence, until Soujirous phone rang.

He drew it out of his pocket, glancing onto the display, before he answered.

„Shishio-san?", he asked. They were talking a little time, and Kaoru didn't want to overhear the conversation with their boss, but she heard some snippets of the conversation and she reasoned that Soujirou knew the boss much better than she had expected him to do.

„You worked today?", she asked after Soujirou had ended the call.

„Ah, yes. I had to finish something.", he grinned, „Kaoru-san, I am really sorry, but Shishio-san needs my help. He asked for me. Something important for our departure to Kyoto tomorrow has to be done today. I have to go now."  
Kaoru was surprised and swallowed, before she said: „Oh yes. No problem. I have to pack my things as well." He stood already, ready to leave. „Ah yes. Then we will see each other tomorrow. Don't be mad with me please." Before she could answer, he was out of the door.

Kenshin watched the little girl coming out of the 24hour Shop, walking quickly down the road to her home. Her black hair was waving after her and her well-fitting jeans were underlining her ass very nice. He watched her delicate figure turning around the corner, and decided it was time to get after her and his mind focused again. He had kept track on her since he had left. Had said to himself more than one time, that it had been for her safety.

And he was following her only for her safety, he thought, when he crept through the shadows between the houses. He had been trying to ignore the fact, that this small black haired man had visited her earlier, had even tried to kiss her two evenings before. But it still made him furious.

Even if it was simply for the best.

He knew he had hurt her a lot, when he had put the old clothes of her brother back onto her bed, but he had to put the little wire into the flat. And he had to hurt her, because it was better for her to be not befriended with him. And he was glad, she had not found the little microphones in the living room and her bedroom. And he was even more glad, that she would leave Tokio tomorrow.

As if she could feel, that someone was following her, she turned around quickly. He ducked deeper into the shadow of the wall, that was hiding him and hissed because of the pain that flashed through his body. His wounds weren't healed yet. He looked down for a short moment and when he turned his gaze up again, he saw, that the girl had not looked after him.

She was now nearly running, but she wasn't running away from him. She was running away from two big, tall men, that were now walking hastily behind her. His heart froze. He had been right. Whoever was after him, was after her now, too.

He turned right, away from the road, running as fast as he could. Then again he turned, left this time, using the parallel street to follow and pass them. He was lucky they didn't attack her, til he arrived. He turned left again, waited in the darkness for them. She walked passed him, a terrified look on her face, but not even recognizing him at his spot. She was around the next corner, before he stepped out on the street, directly infront of the two men.

„I would not do that, if I were you.", his voice was cold, when he drew his sword. He nodded in direction of the dark side street to get out of the light and the two men, nearly scared looks on their faces did immediately what he wanted. When they walked in he pushed one of them into the back, he crashed down to his feet. He pressed the top of the sword into his neck, turning around, pulling the second man back at his hair, throwing him around and against the wall. A surprised wheeze escaped his second opponent, when he found himself pressed against the stone, with Kenshins arm on his throat. That was far to easy.

Kenshin growled deeply. Whoever this guys were. They weren't the ones that had attacked him that night.

„Who are you?", his voice was low, dangerous and threatening. The two men didn't answer.

„I don't have a problem with killing your friend down there in the dirt.", he threatened and locked eyes, with the stranger.

He increased the force with his sword and he knew he had scratched his skin. A small whimpering sound echoed through the street.

„Maybe another question. What do you want from that girl?"

„We're...", the man croaked, then coughed, and Kenshin untightend his grip a little bit, so he could speak.

„We are only here to protect her. To look after her."

„Why?", Kenshin asked, narrowing his eyes.

„Our boss..."

„Who?", Kenshin asked, when the man remained silent again.

„WHO?", he repeated, pulling back his arm, punching his fist into his face. His victim skittered down to the ground, now shooting him a death glare.

„Who?", Kenshin repeated again, standing above the two figures.

„Seta. Seta, Soujirou."

Afterwards Kenshin didn't know, why he had been so cruel after that answer. But he showed no mercy to the two men. They were both in this particular state between consciousness and passing out, when he turned around to them again before he left.

„There is no need for you to protect Kamiya Kaoru. If someone is protecting her, it is only me. Remember that."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, don't know what happened here.**

 **I updated the last chapter for you, this time it is better to read! ;)**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

„ _There is no need for you to protect Kamiya Kaoru. If someone is protecting her, it is only me. Remember that."_

„A plot in Kyoto?", Kenshin was looking sharply at the man on the opposite of the table.

„Yes.", the answer was simple. Kenshin didn't react, he simply waited and his gaze wandered through the big office. The sunlight shone through a lot of windows behind the big and empty desk out of dark, expensive wood. He couldn't see the face of his conversational partner, because of the light directly, but he knew that Yamagata-san was a little man, with a big moustache and little, but bright eyes. He was an aged warrior, who was now one of the leading officers of the military. And in the direct succession of Minister Okubo until the party would elect a new headleader.

He turned his head slightly to the right, to look at the high shelves that were filled over and over with books.

„This whole fuss is about a man called Shishio Makoto. You know him?" , Kenshin didn't turn around completely to the man who had spoken behind him, but he could already smell the dense smoke that encased him everytime. So Kenshin only nodded. „The Shishio Makoto, that worked for the government ten years ago just like me?", he asked. He paused a little bit, then he added: „I thought he died then."

„It was our plan to assasinate him. But he survived."

Kenshin didn't answer. Yamagata stood up, walked around the desk and stopped right infront of Kenshin, so he had to look up to him: „He found a little company in China that trades historic weapons. It just looks like a cover, but some of those weapons and swords are working very well. He expanded his company to japan last year. So now he is selling weapons all over the country and his wish is to ruin the government. A revolution."

„It is revenge, that he wants.", Kenshin answered calmly, returning Yamagatas gaze cooly.

„Right.", the voice behind him sounded nearly amused. The tall man walked around the desk, looking out of the window, „He practised his first one on Okubo-san."

„Do we know his plan?", Kenshin asked.

„Not directly. What we know is, that his sub-agent Hoji travels to Kyoto today with a big part of the firm. There will be a big meeting with a lot of sympathizers and we think even Shishio will come."

„They will prepare for their revolution!", Yamagatas fist collided with the desk loudly, when he interrupted Saitoh.

„We don't know their plan exactly, but they will do something! And it is your job Himura to find out what it is!"

Kenshin raised his eyebrows, „I am neither a police officer, nor a spy. Maybe Saitoh would be the better choice for this... job."

Kenshin watched how the tall man turned around, blowing out grey steam again.

„I will be in Kyoto. We are using the turmoils in the city. The citizens are scared and insecure. We send an extra unit of officers to Kyoto. So we can investigate without interruption. Shishio invited us nearly. And the people will be quietened a little bit."

„Your job is to think, Himura.", Yamagata spoke again, „He and you are both assassins. You know exactly what his next step will be. We have to wait a few more days to prepare Saitos men for their commitment. Your departure will be today. We already organized your flight."

Kenshin was a little bit surprised, but he tried to keep it to himself.

„Do you have some informations? About Shishio? His sub-agent? His plans? Maybe their habitation in Kyoto? When will their meeting begin?"

Yamagata walked around to his side of the desk again, pulling out a drawer of it and threw a thick, white envelope onto it.

„Here. In there are all the information we have for you. Your plane is leaving at 20.15. Good luck Himura."

Kenshin knew, that this was his goodbye. He rose from his chair, took the mailer and pulled at his long cloak, to cover the sword at his hip again, before he turned around and left the office without another word. His thoughts were rotating in his head again and again on his way home. More than one time about the fortune that he would be visiting Kyoto just like his little jasmine-girl. In his sterile living room, he took of his cloak and his sword, throwing it onto a nearby armchair, before he sat down in the kitchen.

He opened the package and looked through a lot of papers. There was a map of Kyoto with some marked spots, some photos, mails that were sent from the Shishio fraction. He looked through the whole pile, only pulling two sheets of paper out of it, laying them down seperately.

One of it showed a brilliant photo of a black haired man, that was grinning wildly into the camera. He looked very small and wispy. The other one showed a also blackhaired woman. She could not be any older than twenty. Her bangs were hanging into her eyes, covering them, but their sapphire blue shone on the picture like her bright smile. Kenshin stood up and took a shower, trying to collect himself.

He had to put two and two together.

There was no doubt that it was Kaoru on this picture. And the other one has to be from this Soujirou guy. Seta Soujirou. The one who had sent two men after Kaoru for her protection. Two men that had scared the girl to death.

He went into the kitchen and found himself staring again at the photo, his mind wandering to their conversations at her home. He scanned through his memorys for some useful information, but soon he found himself drifting away into other memorys of Kamiya Kaoru. He sighed, pulling at his long red bangs desperatly. What the hell was wrong with him?

He needed answers. And he knew only one place to search for them. He checked his watch, he had a little bit more than four hours.

He got up quickly, pulled his black clothes out of his wardrobe into a sportsbag and made his way to the bathroom, collecting his things, throwing it carelessly into the bag. He got into the kitchen again, grabbed the picture of the woman and put it into the inside pocket of his cloak, before he left the flat.

A bit later Kenshin stood infront of her chaos in her little home office. He did not need to sift through her things. He only took a few steps to the table and found exactly what he needed. On top of the scattered documents was a booking confirmation of a Hotel in Kyoto. He took out his phone, dialed a short number and waited.

„Saitoh?", he asked, when there was a little click and the dialing tone ended, „Battousai here. I probably know the whereabouts of Seta Soujirou and his secretary."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone,**

 **after a long time I have the next chapter for you. I'm sorry.**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

 _„_ _Saitoh?", he asked, when there was a little click and the dialing tone ended, „Battousai here. I probably know the whereabouts of Seta Soujirou and his secretary."_

„Ah, Mr. Himura. We waited for you already.", the tall pilot stood beside the little jet on the runway of the small private government airport. Kenshin looked straight into his face and narrowed his eyes. He was only a few minutes too late. And he would be the only passenger on the plane. Who did this guy think he was?

His mood became even darker than it had been before. „So. You did.", his voice was as cold as the look in his eyes. Immediately the man stepped a little bit back and controlled his expression. His forced smile couldn't calm Kenshin down: „We were worried you might not arrive."

„I am here now. If you don't want to be any more late we should go."

Kenshin turned around to the little stairway.

„Mr. Himura, wait, I'll help you.", the pilot hurried to his side, but Kenshin did not even turn around to him again. „Help yourself." He climbed up the stairs and took his seat in the back of the plane.

He was in a turmoil. The last time he had been so agitated had been with Tomoe. Why did he bother so much about this little girl? She had helped him. Yes of course. She had saved him. And he had fucked her. And he had left. Since when did he care about being a nice guy? If she was working against the government he would kill her. That was his job. His duty.

He closed his eyes. Meditation would bring him some rest.

„Let me carry your bag, Kaoru-san. It really looks heavy.", Soujirou smiled down at her. She blew out some air and grinned back. She was glad. „Thank you. But you don't have to carry it. You know. It really is heavy.", she giggled. She was excited. She had not been in a hotel like that ever before. It was so big and luxurious, she had only seen something like that in movies before.

Soujirous grin became even wider. „I am glad to help you, you know, Kaoru-san?"

He took the bag off her shoulders without any effort and ignored her halfhearted protest.

Than he gave it to the page boy next to him. „I don't think that was to exhausting to do for me.", he giggled and Kaoru looked at him a little bit stunned and his giggle became a big laugh and Kaoru fell in after a short pause.

„Do you want me to take your bag too, Mister?", the servant asked, but Soujirou put his left hand on his bag, smiling to the man: „No, no, I'll take care of this one myself.",

Kaoru felt his hand on her back, when he pushed her gently into the foyer of the hotel. She tried to turn to the reception but he guided her directly to the elevator at the other end of the big entrance hall.

„We don't need to check in Kaoru-san. I already have the keys to our rooms."

„Oh, okay. Are you here often?"

„Ah... you might say that.", he smiled mysterously, „in truth Shishio-sama owns this hotel."

They stepped out on the fourth floor, and walked down the hallway to the room at the end. „So here is your room, Kaoru-san.", he pulled out a little key card and opened the door. The gentleman he was, he waited for her to get in before he followed her.

„I have the room to your right. If something is wrong just call. I am out now, to visit Shishio-sama, but I will be here again in a few hours.", he stopped and for the first time his expression got serious. „Please do me a favour, Kaoru-san. Don't leave this hotel. It is not safe in Kyoto these days. But I would be glad if you want to join me for dinner tonight in town."

„Ah... yes.", she was a little bit surprised to react properly, but he was out of the room, before she could say something else. His goodbye was hanging in the air heavily for a few seconds, before she pulled herself together.

She turned around to explore her room, that seemed to be as big as her whole flat in Tokio. She marveled at the huge sleeping room with the wonderful canopy bed in the middle, and the big and extravagant bathroom. „Wow...", she murmured to herself, „hmmm, when Soujirou is out and I have to stay here, I should take a bath I think...", she giggled to herself, already turning on the water. She leaned forward and tested the applied soaps. She began to undress and was about to pull off her shirt, when it knocked at her door.

„Miss Kamiya! Your luggage."

She cursed, straightened her clothes again and ran to the door, searching for a little bit of money in the pocket of her jeans. She opened the door with a smile, and welcomed the man into the room. He placed the bag next to the closet and made his way back to the entrance.

„Thank you.", Kaoru stopped him, before he could leave. „For you.", she pressed the vail into his hand, smiling. He bowed infront of her, and when he looked up, his gaze got caught by the slightly blue color on her neck. „Miss Kamiya! Is everything...", he nearly shouted, before he stopped himself.

„Yes.", she was a bit irritated about his reaction and answered slowly, but certain, „Everything is alright. Thank you for your concern."

„Ah, I'm sorry.", he paused, his face red, „If we can do something for you, just call.", he turned and nearly ran down the hallway away from her.

Her hand wandered to her throat, when she closed the door and she swept over the skin and made her way back to the bathroom. It was the first time someone had been seeing her without her scarf. She could beat herself for it. How careless. She had nearly forgotten about the injury. She turned to the mirror at the wall and inspected the different shades on her skin. It still looked horrible. She sighed, turned, and took off her clothes. She sighed again, when she sank into the hot water. How wonderful it felt. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

But the wanted relief didn't come. Instead of it her thoughts wandered to a very special red headed man. She sighed again. How was he? The wounds on his upper body had been a lot worse than her neck. They could not be healed yet. What was he doing now? Was he working again?

„Aaaaah, Kamiya!", she cried out and pulled desperatly at her own hair. Why was she even wondering about this idiot? She opened her eyes and began to scrub herself energeticaly, before she stopped, and let her hands fall down into the water again. She didn't even know what his job was...


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry guys for making you wait that long... I just didn't know how to go on for a time. I hope anyone is still reading this and is enjoying the new chapter ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

 _She opened her eyes and began to scrub herself energeticaly, before she stopped, and let her hands fall down into the water again. She didn't even know what his job was..._

Are you nervous because of tomorrow?", Soujirou asked her, smiling at her like always. First she didn't know what to answer him. Maybe it would be better to tell him she was afraid because of her speech tomorrow at the great meeting in the hotel for Shishios company. Soujirou just didn't deserve to know she was so irritated about that red headed idiot. That very handsome redheaded idiot, with this bright eyes, cool and distant, mysterious...

„Kaoru-san?", Soujirou asked her, his voice full of worry. She realized how long she had sat there, staring into space without answering his question: „Oh, I'm so sorry Soujrou-san. I think you're right. I really am nervous because of tomorrow.", her voice shook a bit and she added a little giggle to underline her words, „It's the first time I am talking to so many and so important people."

„I understand... those are very rich and important men. But they are just men. And that is why we chose you for this job, Kaoru-san. You know very much about the art of swordmanship and you will just tell them what they need to know about us. But I bet most of them won't even listen to you properly, they will just be to stunned by your beauty.", he said those words without turning red, humming softly, while cutting off another slice of his steak. But she turned red enough for both of them. „Ah... thank you..", she stuttered after his compliment.

„No reason to thank me, Kaoru-san.", he grinned wildly, „I am just telling you the truth. Look what you did to me."

Now she stared down onto her own plate and the food she had touched so barely. She just didn't know what to say. Soujirou was good looking, smart, nice and it was fun to be around him. But her heart didn't react to him. It didn't react like it had reacted to Kenshin.

„Now look what you do to me. I'm saying just to many things this evening.", he laughed, „Forgive me, Kaoru-san.", he said, before she could give him an answer.

„Nobody said something like that before to me.", she answered shyly in a low voice. That was true. Kenshin hadn't been that nice to her.

„Nobody?", he asked her and a very strange glint appeared in his eyes. For a moment he looked just dangerous, „I thought I heard you have at least one admirer but me."

Now Kaorus heart pounded heavily in her chest. „What are you talking about, Soujirou-san?", did he knew about Kenshin? That Kenshin had stayed in her appartment?

„Ah Kaoru-san... I have to tell you something.", for the first time he put away his cutlery. He paused and Kaoru leaned towards him, waiting for him to say something more. She was shocked. It was the first time their conversation turned like this. „You know... it is very dangerous those days. Very very dangerous. Just think about what happened to our minister Okubo-san. I want to know you are safe. You're very special to me really. I just can't stand the thought something happens to you."

„I'll be very careful, I promise.", she said quietly, touched by his concern.

„Those people must be very dangerous. And you don't know where they are. When you are with me you are safe, but when you are without me...", he paused again and she simply waited for him to go on, „you know that I have my own protection from Shishio-sama."

Own protection? What was he talking about? Bodyguards?! „Eh...?", she made that silly sound, when her surprise took the better of her.

„But I really don't need any protection. I am just fine by myself. So I want my two bodyguards to protect and follow you, Kaoru-san, if it is allright with you." There it was. Bodyguards. Now he had said, what he wanted to. And Kaoru was simply stunned and affected by his words. He wanted her to be safe that much? He was worried about her that much? She lost her voice when she spoke and had to clear her throat before she could speak: „It's allright Soujirou-san. I am very... glad... that I mean that much to you."

He smiled a little smile, but his eyes were serious when he went on: „I have to tell you something more." He waited for her reaction and she nodded to encourage him.

„I already sent them for you in Tokio, because I just can stand the thought of you being in danger. I am very sorry, Kaoru-san. I just didn't know how to tell you. I hope you can forgive me."

Now she really didn't know what to say anymore. She was affected and angry at the same time. Then those two guys that had followed her on her way home from that little shop... had been his bodyguards?! But when she looked into his apologetic smile her anger flew away: „It's allright, Soujirou-san. I forgive you. But they really scared me to death you know." A silly little laugh escaped her mouth.

„That is the second thing I wanted to talk to you about. Those two guys were messed up that evening they followed you." She stared at him. „The guy who did it said, he wanted to protect you, Kaoru-san?"

„Protect... me?", she whispered.

„Yes.", he answered simply, his smile a little bit sad. „But I don't know who wants to protect me.", she laughed again, „I don't have many friends you know. And Sanosuke really isn't the type to follow me and some bodyguards at night."

„Yeah, he isn't.", Soujirou fell in her laughter, scratching his head, „that is why I thought you may have another admirer." and now he laughed freely. She joined, but her heart wasn't at ease. Who wanted to protect her? She only knew two persons. It couldn't be Yahiko. He hadn't talked to her since the incident with the dojo. So why would he follow her at night? But it was just to unreal that it had to be the second one. In what universe Kenshin would go after her? Protecting her? That rude and selfish guy? But he had put back those clothes. He had been at her flat. Maybe he had followed her. And he was strong. Strong enough to mess up two men easily...

Kenshin nearly snorted into his tea. There he sat behind a little screen, observing the date of the two in the small restaurant. He was able to hear some of the words they said and smart enough to understand what they meant. Seta had been very subtle to lull Kaoru in, so she had not even realized that he had observed her. Protection. Kenshin clenched his fist. Protection... He told some fairytales.

This job was wearing him down. He had followed them from Shishios hotel to the restaurant, making his way in, when Kaoru had excused herself to go to the restroom.

He pondered about the ignorance of the girl since his flight. Maybe she didn't even know, what was going on inside of Shishios firm? What the real reason for that company was? But the way she talked to that guy was so damn close, he really felt the desire to punch that silly grin out of his face. But Kenshin felt, he had to be careful around this guy. He couldn't feel his ki. Something wasn't quite right about him. He wasn't as silly as he looked like...with that grin.

He watched how the two got up and left the restaurant. He took some notes out of his pocket, leaving them on the table and walked behind them, hiding himself in the shadows.

On the other side of the road he recognized his two friends from the night before. The two bodyguards that should _protect_ Kaoru. For a moment he thought about asking them some more questions, but it wasn't the time for it yet. He needed to know some more details before he did anything. His gaze rested again on the back of the girl before him and he couldn't stop himself from adoring how her black jersey complimented her figure. The only way it could look better was naked. He remembered how he had touched her soft skin, caressing it, savouring the shiver he caused on it, when he stroked over it to reach her neck, her face, her legs, her belly, her backside and her breasts.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when the two stopped. Seta stood close infront of her, to close.

They were talking, but he couldn't understand them. Then he heard her little laugh. And then that guy kissed her. And Kenshin only stood there and watched. He stood there long enough to see them parting. And he knew, she had sawn him the way she paled immediately after she had opened her eyes. But he dissapeared before she could react in any possible way.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello :)**

 **Step by step we are getting closer to the true story...**

 **J Luc Pitard: Thank you for your review. I am glad you enjoy the story. Yes Kenshin is not like the Kenshin we all know and love...but still we support him, because he IS Kenshin... :D**

 _He stood there long enough to see them parting. And he knew, she had sawn him the way she paled immediately after she had opened her eyes. But he dissapeared before she could react in any possible way._

Kaoru had not slept the whole night. Had Kenshin really been there? Had he been an imagination? Or did she had mistaken someone else for him? But that red hair... How many guys in Japan had red hair? And long red hair? Wearing black clothes?  
Maybe her mind had cheated on her. She had not understood Soujirous intention until it had been to late to withdrew. Kaoru remembered how his lips had felt on hers... Soft and light, caressing... it had been another feeling than Kenshins harsh and claiming kiss. And Kaoru found that she liked that feeling. And he had brought her to her room, wishing her a good night, without any attempt to follow her into it and spent the night with her. He truly was a gentleman. Not like Kenshin.  
He had been so worried about her and she had been so confused and hadn't even shown him, that she had liked the kiss. Not like she had shown Kenshin.  
Suddenly she was angry with herself again. Why was she even comparing the two? It was impossible that she would see Kenshin again! And even if she would...he had left without another word! Leaving her there, waiting for him to return, then sneaking into her apartment leaving money to pay her like a prostitute? She had to forget this man! Forget him, hate him, be angry and furious. But she couldn't. Instead she imagined he was here in Kyoto watching how she kissed Soujirou-san.  
She must be crazy...But had it really been her imagination?  
Kaoru sighed and stood up finally. She would be meeting Yumi for breakfast soon.  
„Hey Kaoru!", the older woman cried out for her in the big dining room of the hotel. Kaoru turned her head and saw her sitting in one of the crimson armchairs infront of a little black table, already drinking her coffee. She felt relief, that they were only two seats at the table. She hadn't been sure if Soujirou would join them for breakfast.  
„Good morning.", she greeted the beautiful blackhaired woman, when she sat down. Her voice was low and deep, she knew she did not sound very cheerful.  
„You did not had much sleep tonight, did you?", Yumi smirked. „No...", Kaoru sighed, leaning against the leather of her seat. „Soujirou wouldn't let you get some, he?"  
Kaoru blushed horribly. „Wha... ah no..." Yumi giggled even louder, „Didn't he spend the night with you?"  
„No!", Kaoru cried out desperatly, a little bit to loud. She turned her head, watching how the other people looked at her, blushed even more and repeated more quietly: „No, of course he didn't Yumi-san!"  
„Are you sure?", the older woman asked, „I know you were out, yesterday evening."  
„He took me out. But we didn't spent the night together.", Kaoru corrected her.  
„Then why so tired?", Yumi asked, now a little bit more worried.  
„I think I am nervous about the speech...", Kaoru confessed and this time it wasn't a lie like yesterday.  
Yumi nodded knowingly. „You should eat something, Kaoru-chan.",

One hour later she listened to Shishio Makoto, who invited his guests. Old and fat men in awful and very expensive black suits, grey hair and a lot of crinkles in their faces. He schmoozed his investors with a lot of loud and cheerful words, Kaoru knew were nothing more than lies. She had seen Shishio one time before and he had been a completely different man. Imperious, rigid, cold and … evil. She really wanted to know what had happened to him in the past. He had scars on his face, his left hand was still bandadged and sometimes when he moved his arms up and the material of his suit got out of place she could see that his arms were bandadged, too.  
But now when he held his little speech, his listeners were captivated by him. And even Kaoru found that she held her breath when she followed his words, he truly entrained them all.  
But now it was her turn. She registered Soujirous encouraging nod and smile towards her, before she stepped infront of the crowd to talk about the company and the manufacture. „Good morning gentlemen.", she greeted them and took a deep breath. With the next words her nervousness flew away, „I am Kamiya Kaoru, master of Kamiya-Kasshin-Ryu and assistant in the development of our products..."

Kaoru was deep in thought, when she stepped into her room. The meeting had been good, her speech had been good, they had liked her, they had liked the idea of making swordmanship in japan great again. She was cheerful, everyone had congratulated her for her great lecture, even Shishio-san himself!  
She closed the door behind her and turned around, she would just get out of this horrible clothes before eating lunch.  
„What is it with your ideal of helping others, Jasmine-girl?", there he was. Standing next to her bed, holding her sword in his hands, turning it around and around. His gaze was cold.  
She shrieked loudly before she covered her mouth with her hands. „Good deceision.", he grinned, walking towards her, „we don't want your two bodyguards to come in. I am sure they remember our last encounter very well. But I would like to meet your boss someday..."  
Kaoru couldn't move. What was he doing here?  
„You followed me?", she asked, her voice shaky.  
"Not directly.", he answered.  
„What do you want from me?!", her voice became louder.  
„Maybe some information... about Shishio Makoto."  
Kaoru was stunned. Shishio Makoto?  
„I was surprised to find out that you work for him. A girl who told me something about protecting lifes with the sword. Working for a man selling weapons all around the globe."  
She didn't answer. She didn't know what to answer. Selling weapons?  
„Shishio-san...", she murmured before looking up into those amber eyes again. He snorted and threw her sword at her.  
„I want to know now, Jasmine... What are his plans?"  
„What plans?", she asked confused, clutching her sword to her breasts. He took another few steps to her and stopped only inches away from her. „His plans for japan.", he repeated. His voice was cold. Cold and threatening. Kaoru shivered. She was scared. She was scared of this man.  
„Let me go.", she whispered.  
„No.", he answered.  
„Move away or...", she didn't fulfill her sentence.  
„You don't have a chance against me. You know that.", he said and repeated again: „What are Shishio Makotos plans for japan?" Kaoru knew he was right, by the pain in her throat. She was captivated by his gaze and answered without thinking: „Shishio is producing swords, he wants to make swordmanship great again. He wants to sell those swords to dojos and fighting schools in the country."  
Kenshin nodded: „He is selling swords, right. He is producing swords. But he wants to kill."  
„Kill?", she murmured confused.  
„I need to know what he is planning.", Kenshin looked down onto her, „Kaoru."  
She looked up into his eyes, hypnotized by the way he spoke her name with his deep voice, „You can't kill with a reserved blade."  
„Reserved blade?", he asked her. Was there surprise in his voice?  
„Yes. He is producing training swords like we used in our dojo back then..."  
Kenshin stepped back, pulling away his long black clothes and she saw the sword at his hip. Immediately she ducked and he moved so fast, she couldn't even see. The only thing she saw was his sword infront of her face. She trembled with fear.  
„Those are swords Shishio Makoto produces. No reserved blade there." He pulled away and she stood there shocked, her heart pounding heavily against her ribcage. This man was dangerous. They all had been right.  
„You don't know what is going on.", he said, stating a fact, „there is a secret meeting for Shishios supporters tomorrow evening. I will wait for you infront of the hotel til eight o'clock. Come with me if you want to know about Shishios revolution."

Kenshin had left the hotel after that, jumping out of the window without waiting for her answer. He felt relief she knew nothing. She thought she worked for her dream, for her ideal. Maybe he could spare her life.  
He pulled out the adress Saitou had given to him. It was only a few blocks from the hotel. He made his way through the streets to a big guesthouse. It was time for him to rest. And gather some information.  
„Hello, Mister. What can I do for you?", a polite woman asked him when he stepped into the lobby.  
„A room for one person."  
„What's your name Mister?"  
„Himura. Himura Kenshin.", he answered and a mysterious glint appeared in the eyes of the woman.  
„Ah Mr. Himura. Saitou-san already told us that you will visit our house. Please feel like you are at home. I am sure Aoshi-sama and Okina-san will be coming to you soon."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello :)**

 **thank you for your reviews, I will keep writing and try to check my english... it isn't that good, sorry for that ;)**

 **I am glad you are reading it anyway and like the story!**

 **In this chapter I introduce some old friends to you ;)**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

„ _Himura. Himura Kenshin.", he answered and a mysterious glint appeared in the eyes of the woman._

 _„_ _Ah Mr. Himura. Saitou-san already told us that you will visit our house. Please feel like you are at home. Aoshi-sama and Okina-san will be coming to you soon."_

He waited for them, wondering why Saitou had given him the adress of this little guesthouse. It baffled him, that Saitou had told them he would come for his visit. Who were those people? Why did he want Kenshin to meet them? They couldn't be normal hosts.  
„Aoshi-sama and Okina-san will be coming to you soon...", he repeated to himself with his dark voice. „Aoshi and Okina...". He knew no one with these names. If he wanted someone to help Kenshin, he could have made his way to the local police station easily, so why this guesthouse?  
He leaned back against the wall, resting against it. He really needed some sleep now. He felt his injuries twitching on his back and his chest. He had to be more careful, if he wanted them to heal.  
He was deep in thought when it finally knocked at his door. He stood up, reaching for the sword at his hip, respired when he felt it at its place and raised his voice: „Come in!"  
His stance was defensive and passive. Whoever it was, they would not surprise him. So wouldn't Saitou if this was one of his jokes.  
Two men came in. The first was really tall, had black short hair hanging into his cold and icy blue eyes. His pale coat reached the floor and it looked like he was carrying something under it, just like Kenshin used to cover his sword with his black coat. Kenshin knew directly he was dangerous. The second one was an old man, with a lot of crinkles in his face and he laughed openly at Kenshin.  
„Mr. Himura. It is an honour to meet you finally."  
Kenshin only nodded. He still felt uneasy even if he couldn't feel any danger coming from those men.  
„I am Okina. And this is Aoshi Shinomori. The leader of the Oniwabanshu in Kyoto.", the old men said, stretching out his arms to the sides, showing him the empty palms of his hands.  
Kenshin bowed. The Oniwaban. A Ninja clan. Good fighters, but even better spies. He heard of them a few years ago, when they had fought against the government.  
„I am surprised.", he said in a low voice, „Saitou did not mention you in our plan."  
Okina simply smiled at him: „Aaah...Himura I understand your caution. It has to be confusing to be lead to your old enemies."  
„Old enemies?", Kenshin asked, „so now you are on the side of the regime?"  
„We are fighting against Shishio Makoto.", it was the first time Aoshi spoke, „We are not working for the government as a dog like you."  
Kenshin ignored his flout.  
„We were always trying to protect this city and the people living in it. That is why we once had our own fight against the government. But we made a deal some years ago...", Okina wanted to explain something more to him, but he was interrupted by the cold voice of Aoshi, „All you need to know is that we fight alongside with you now."  
Kenshin nodded again. It was not necessary to know everything. He would not trust them anyway.  
„That is good to know.", he said.  
„Tomorrow night Shishio will gather all his followers in the hotel he is staying at at the moment."  
„I know.", Kenshin said.  
„Do you know that he will be delivering all his weapons after that night? He prepared everything. He will burn down the city. We infiltrated his warriors with one of our men, he is gathering information for us. Shishio isn't sure which day it will be. He will decide after tomorrow. Saitou and his men will be coming the day after. With the police force in Kyoto we might be enough men to stop them. You and me will make up at least hundred of them." With that Aoshi turned around and left the room, leaving the door open for Okina.  
„If you need anything just call out. Misao-chan will be glad to help you, Mr. Himura."

„Sanosuke! How are you doing?", she had called Sano that evening. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore.  
„Great. You're safe Jou-chan?", he asked, worried as ever.  
„Hm... yeah.", she answered, not knowing how to begin.  
„Jou-chan?", Sano asked, knowing exactly something was wrong. „What's bothering ya?", he asked again, when she didn't respond for a few seconds.  
„Hm... I wonder...Sano...", she stuttered, not sure what to say. She couldn't ask him if he knew some strange things about Soujirou-san.  
„What is it?", his voice was deeper now.  
„Ah forget it.", she smiled into her phone, but he didn't let her go. After struggling for a few moments more she finally said: „Umm, I need to know if there is going something on in the company. Some things are really strange here... I think maybe Shishio really is selling swords. I mean real swords, cutting swords. As weapons."  
Sano didn't laugh at her. „Jou-chan. I don't know exactly what is going on, but I know something is strange in that city. My boss invited me in for tomorrow, I'll ask him then and see if I can get some information. Stay safe til then please. If ya need any help, please go to the police station in town..."  
Kaoru felt relief: „Thank you Sano.", she said quietly.  
„You know I just can't believe the things I've heard...", she added, when Sano interrupted her, „Where have you heard, Kaoru?"  
„Ah you know... that redhead who was in my apartment, that injured man I helped, Kenshin... He was here and told me."  
„He was WHAT?", Sano exploded.  
„He was here in the hotel to ask me..."  
„Kaoru you need to stay away from that man! I can't believe you talk to him even now that we all know he is dangerous!"  
„What are you talking about?", Kaoru was surprised at his outburst. She knew Sano was against Kenshin, but that was just a bit harsh. She frowned, trying to recollect if she had told something about her encounter with Kenshin... but she hadn't.  
„Kaoru don't you watch the news from time to time?", Sano asked, „Please stay safe! And please please please, stay away from that man. I have to quit, Megumi is coming home, she is already screaming at me..."  
Now Kaoru could hear the excited voice of her female friend. „Of course Sano. I promise. Send her my regards please. Bye.", she said, but Sano had already rang off.

She turned her phone in her hands. The news? She walked over to the TV and turned it on, quickly changed to the newschannel. She had not waited very long, when she gasped for air.  
There was a picture of a little red headed man, with a sword in his hands. She registered only a few words the anchor said. Two of them were Hitokiri Battousai and the other ones were killed Minister Okubo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter for you.**

 **Kokoronagomu: Wow! Thank you for all the reviews. Yeah I am not following the storyline of the manga completely. There will be a reason why I mentioned Kenshin in the news and there is also a reason why Kaoru is so important for Shishio... but we will have to wait a bit longer... ;)**

 **KureNo11: Thank you, too. Yes...now it gets more interesting...**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

 _There was a picture of a little red headed man, with a sword in his hands. She registered only a few words the anchor said. Two of them were Hitokiri Battousai and the other ones were killed Minister Okubo._

Kaoru had struggled with herself for hours now. It could not be true. He could not have killed Okubo. He had been in her apartment while Okubo had been assassinated. In her apartment. But why was there this voice in her head that it could be true?! She knew he had an extraordinary skill with the sword. In her hotel room he had been so fast, she couldn't even see his movements.  
Could he truly be an assassin? A hitokiri? With his sword? She had seen it. She had felt it. It was sharp. He could kill with it. And his eyes... When he had narrowed them at her his gaze had been cold...and his eyes had been amber.

She ducked behind the table, when some of the men walked past her. She had decided to go to this secret meeting. But without Kenshin. She had to know what was going on. She had to know if his words were true. She glanced from side to side, the corridor was empty. Slowly she stood up and followed the three men to the big hall. She glanced quickly inwards, the room was full with people. So there was a meeting after all. A meeting she had not been invited to. She had to cover herself. She could see the door in the back at the other side of the hall.  
She backed away and was again lost in thought, while she made her way around to the other side. The men in there wore casual clothing and they were young and all clearly tall and muscled. They weren't the same men she had talked to in the first meeting. They weren't Shishios investors. She swallowed when she saw the door infront of her. It was now or never. She had to open it before they began, otherwise it would be to risky. She ducked again behind a big plant in the corner when she heard footsteps behind the corner. It was the waitress from breakfast with a big tray of food in her hands. She managed to open the door, _Kaorus door_ and walked inside. Kaoru could hear her and a second female person speaking about the food. Apparently it had been the last tray. When the waitress appeared again, now a lot of empty dishes on her tray, she decided to jump into action. She watched how the woman struggled to close the door behind her without breaking the dishes and approached her from behind: „Let me help you with that door.", she said and smiled innocently.  
The young waitress looked up puzzled and smiled in relief: „Ah Miss Kamiya. Thank you. That is very very nice of you. You know I am new here and I really don't want to break something...", she bowed lightly, the cups on her tray dangling dangerously, turned and walked away. And Kaoru stood outside of the room carefully hidden behind the half closed door in her hands. She congratulated herself inwardly, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
„So here you are...", a man breathed in her ear. She jumped and muffled her scream with her hand before she would draw attention to herself. The man turned her around violently: „We were searching for you, Miss Kamiya...", he smirked. It were her two bodyguards.  
„Not very nice of you... but your plan was quite good.", the second one said.  
„What plan?", Kaoru squealed. She scolded herself directly. With a little bit more self-assurance she repeated: „What plan? What are you two talking about?"  
„Exciting your apartment over the balcony and the fire escape isn't the usual way to switch the floors."  
Kaoru bit her lip. She had escaped that way, because she had known that her bodyguards were standing right infront of her door.  
„Open that door.", he said with his deep voice, but Kaoru didn't move.  
„Open that door.", he repeated, but she answered simply and stubbornly: „I won't do that."  
„Fine.", the man said and he pulled her to himself at her hair, tore the door open and pushed her inside. Kaoru stumbled, lost her balance and fell onto her knees when he suddenly lost the grip on her hair. The room was quiet in an instant.  
„Kaoru-chan...", it was Soujirous voice. But nobody else said a word, except of her bodyguard: „Soujirou-sama, Shishio-sama. We found her outside of the room. Apparently she tried to eavesdrop. She escaped us over the balcony of her room..."  
Again it was silent for a few seconds and she gathered all her courage: „I am not your captive! I can go wherever I want without your permission to do so!", she nearly yelled at the man, fighting herself to her feet, when a wild and crazy laughter reached her ears.  
She turned around to face Shishio. He really looked crazy.  
„Ah Kamiya.", he sighed then, „I like your spine. That is one of the reasons you are working for me."  
She stared at him unable to move and he went on: „But I am afraid I can't tell you the other reasons for it. And I can't tell you you can go wherever you want to. I am afraid that isn't right."  
„I am not your captive.", she repeated, her voice shaking a little bit.  
„No. You are not my captive now.", he emphasized the word now in a way that made her shiver, „but you are my decoy for somebody. I knew you followed her when my two bodyguards where battered last week.", Shishio raised his voice, „Aren't you here yet, Hitokiri Battousai?!"  
„And I knew it was a mistake not to kill them.", suddenly she heard _his_ voice directly behind her. She spun around to face him. And it truly was him. Standing in the middle of the room out of nowhere. He looked furious.  
„Aaaaah. Old comrade.", Shishio sighed, „I am glad you are here now. It would be great if you would join us. Imagine what we could do together, Battousai..."  
So she had heard right. Hitokiri Battousai. It was true. And Shishio knew. And Kenshin looked only angrier, putting away his long cloak to uncover the hilt of his sword. He slowly grasped it and took his stance but he did not say one word.  
„I see.", Shishio said, „Yamagata chose well. Where is your friend Saitou?"  
Yamagata? Did he mean Yamagata-san? Kaoru was bewildered.  
„Saitou is coming. But he will be too late."  
„Too late for what?", Shishio asked.  
„To kill you.", and then Kenshin was flying. He was flying through the air, and his sword appeared in his hands with a speed Kaorus eyes only managed to see the blur of it.  
And then there were swords everywhere and Kaoru stood frozen in her place.

She watched horrified how the little red headed man jumped forward to Shishio. But he was stopped from Soujirou. The friendly, little bit clumsy and ever smiling Soujirou had raised his own sword with such a speed she could not even see the blur of it. He was faster than Kenshin. She watched fascinated and horror-stricken how the two of them exchanged blows, when she suddenly realized that all the other men in the room were moving now, too. And they were moving for her.  
„Kaoru!", she heard a female voice and spun around to the source of it. A little girl stood in the doorway. She seemed tiny between her comrades, her long black braid moving behind her when she ran towards Kaoru. She grasped her arm firmly, turned around and dragged her to the door. Kaoru heard the screaming behind her and stumbled behind the girl, trying to catch one last look into the room. What she saw got the better of her. Soujirou and Kenshin were fighting both with an amazing skill and in a pace that shocked her. Both of them were bleeding from little scratches at their arms and legs. She watched how the comrades of the girl made their way into the hall, weapons drawn and not hesitating to fight the men that were after her. They crashed together with loud cries and yelling.  
„Aoshi-saaamaaaa!", the girl next to her yelled to them. She had become slower, her head turned around to the fight, too.  
„Get her out of here, Misao.", the answer was calm and cold and spoken so quietly, Kaoru was wondering how it reached them over the riot. The girl began to drag her again with her to follow the order, but now Kaoru stopped: „What the hell is going on here?"  
„It's not the time to explain!", the girl yelled at her, but Kaoru didn't move: „We have to stop this. They will kill each other!"  
„Aoshi-sama will get them out of here.", she answered, her eyes glowing. She trusted that man fully. „But Kenshin...", Kaoru voiced, suddenly feeling very silly.  
„Shishio is gone. He will retreat, too. It is necessary to get you out of here. Not to mention how difficult you make this for us. You will come with the Oniwabanshu."  
The Oniwabanshu, how she had called them, suddenly stood around her, all bloodied and wet and pushed her forward. But she turned again, looking for her little redhead: „Kenshin!", she yelled into the room and caught a glimpse of him. He was looking at her through his red bangs, his golden eyes sparkling and hypnotizing. „Move now!", he yelled back, watching her a moment too long. Soujirous sword slashed into his side.  
„Soujirou-san!", she gasped, when she saw the blood splashing out of the wound. She struggled between the men, trying to free herself and get back, when something hard hit her head from behind.


	21. Chapter 21

**So here the next chapter for you. This time a little bit sooner ;)**

 **In this chapter some things will be set straight and explained, especially to our dear Kaoru.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Kaoruca: Hope you like this one as well. Yes there will be a lot of talking now... between all of them. Kenshin and Kaoru will also have some words in the next chapter... :)**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin;)**

 _„_ _Move now!", he yelled back, watching her a moment too long. Soujirous sword slashed into his side._  
 _„Soujirou-san!", she gasped, when she saw the blood splashing out of the wound. She struggled between the men, trying to free herself and get back, when something hard hit her head from behind._

„Uh...", he heard Kaorus soft voice next to him. He looked down onto her, surpressing the impulse to grasp her hand. He was glad that she finally woke up. That ninja had hit her head hard enough to let her sleep the whole night and most of the day after. He had watched her the whole time, sitting next to her bed on his wooden chair, despite of his own injuries. The wound from that Seta-guy had needed a lot of stitches and all the tiny bruises and scratches were clean and bandadged now. But that was all he had that doctor allowed to do.  
Kaoru stirred and turned to him. He smiled inwardly. She really looked like a little child in her sleep, her mouth stood open, her hair was a mess, but he found he liked it. It let him remember how that mouth had responded to his, how her hair had been messy after he had burried his hands in it. He shook his head to come back to his senses and let his gaze wander away from her little form under the blanket.  
He did not understand why he felt such a big relief that she knew nothing of Shishios doings. She was nothing more than a little girl that had helped him, when he had needed help. With yesterday he had paid his debt. He had paid a big prize for jumping directly into Shishios headquarters. But he had seen the chance to get to Shishio, so he had done it. But why...why the hell there was that little voice in his head that told him he had done it for her? He sighed...Shishio had retreated very fast when he had fought Seta.  
Kaoru made a little voice and he looked back down and met her sapphire eyes. „Kenshin...", she said, her voice hoarse.  
„So you are finally awake. Good.", he answered, not bothering to show any empathy.  
„What happened?", she asked, „Where am I?"  
„Safe.", he answered her second question first and paused for a long time, before he showed his anger: „Why the hell do you went to that fucking meeting alone?"  
She twitched back at his tone, hurt in her eyes. „I... wanted to know...if it was right...", she got out finally.  
„I waited for you to come with me. I wanted to take you with me and show you. Nothing of this would have happened if you would have been with me. Nothing of it."  
She sat up now, facing him and he felt the change in her ki. Now she was angry. God... she was adorable.  
„So... _Hitokiri Battousai..._ tell me... why would a girl like me go anywhere with a guy like you, who is supposed to be a killer?!" He started to answer, but she was faster: „Why would I want to go with a man who threatened me with his sword and bruised my neck I couldn't even speak properly for a few days?! Why would I want to go with a man who paid me like a little whore?!" Her voice became louder and louder and he was sure the whole inn could hear her now: „So _Battousai_... why the hell did you even bother to get me out of there? I am sure everything would have been allright!"  
He stood up angrily: „If you would have listened to me, Kaoru, nothing of this would have happened! I owned you for your help in Tokio. And I paid that debt by rescuing you."  
„Oh... so you only safed me because you owned me?"  
„It is not my philosophy to help others and protect...", his voice was dangerously low now. It fascinated him how she yelled at him. Nearly no one dared to speak to him like that after knowing who he was. He had to get away from her, before he would do something wrong. He turned and walked towards the door of her room.  
„What is wrong with protecting the living?", she asked him when he was already at the entrance.  
He paused and answered even lower: „Nothing. But without your stupid action a few more people would be alive and unharmed. Dinner will be ready in an hour. If you are not able to come downstairs I am sure Misao will bring you something to your room."

Kaoru stared at the closed door for a few minutes, before she got up. She dressed herself into a pair of jeans and a shirt that lay next to her bed and decided to go downstairs. Maybe she could find out where she was. Kenshin had mentioned the name Misao again. In her head the image of the little girl with the long braid appeared and she began to move. She walked down the hallway and down the steps like Kenshin had said and found herself in a big lobby. There weren't any other customers in that inn, but there was a woman at the reception. It was not Misao.  
„Hello...", a little bit unsure, Kaoru approached her, „I was searching for a girl named Misao..."  
„Hello Kaoru-chan.", the older woman smiled at her, „I am glad you are awake. I hope you are fine now. Dinner will be ready soon, you must be starving."  
Kaoru immediately became hungry and her stomach rumoured loudly. The woman smiled again at her blush, before she called loudly: „Misao-chan!"  
Only a few seconds later the girl appeared, a huge grin on her face: „Ah, Kaoru-chan! Great, you are awake now. I thought I heard you earlier, yelling at that idiot Himura. I am Makimachi Misao. Nice to meet you.", the words came out of her mouth so fast, Kaoru couldn't follow. After a moment of silence she came to her senses: „Kamiya Kaoru. But apparently you know that already."  
„Yes, I do.", the girl beamed at her. „Come with me we can sit down in the dining room. Omasu-san is cooking already. You must be starving." This time Kaorus stomach didn't betray her.  
Kaoru followed that hyperactive girl into the next room. „Come now sit down sit down. Feel like you are at home.", she gestured for Kaoru to sit on one of the chairs at a huge table and turned around again: „I will be with you soon, I will only get something from upstairs."  
She rushed out of the room, rumbled up the stairs and Kaoru sat stunned. The girl was younger than she had expected her to be. And she was very nice to her. Kaoru was sure she could find out everything she wanted to know if she asked that girl.  
„So... here!", Misao laughed at her, holding out something very familiar to her. Kaoru gasped: „How...when...why?"  
„She is speechless! Yes!", Misao congratulated herself, pressing the sword into Kaorus hand. „I thought it might be useful for you, so I got it out of your hotel room. But you have to explain that to me...it's a strange thing that sword with that reserved blade..." Now she sounded thoughtful.  
Kaoru took the sword out of her hands, pulling it a little bit out of the sheath and mustered it: „I know it is strange. It is an old family gift and the sign of our fighting style.", she was not able to tell more about the Kamiya-Kasshin-Ryu. It was right was Kenshin had said earlier. She had failed.  
She was lucky she didn't have to say anything more, when more and more people entered the room to have dinner together. Kenshin appeared last with an old man and the tall man Misao had called Aoshi-sama the night before. He did not bother to look at her, before he placed himself at the table on the opposite side of her.  
For a long time everyone enjoyed the delicious meal and chattered. Everyone except of Kenshin and Kaoru. The old man raised his voice and both of them looked up finally: „So...Kaoru-san. I am glad you are feeling well now. I am Okina-san. This is Shinomori Aoshi and apparently you already know Makimachi Misao." He went on and introduced all of them, but Kaoru couldn't follow exactly, to distracted by the amber eyes resting on her face.  
„Thank you, Okina-san. Thanks to all of you.", Kaoru said when he had finished his introduction. „I am very glad you helped me and took me in and served me that delicious meal." She bowed slightly to them, not knowing what to do now.  
„You have a lot of questions.", Aoshis words weren't a question. She only nodded.  
„What do you know of Shishio Makoto?", he asked her.  
She sighed: „Everything I know seems not to be true. I thought he was a business man. Also a politician. Trying to bring japan a little bit back to its history. He was always very set on those old virtues. He seemed to be very interested in swordmanship. I know it was his plan to make it great again in japan, to rebuild many old dojos so the young men and women could learn to fight and live by the sword like the old samurai." She sighed again.  
„A lot of that is true.", Okina smiled at her, „He is a bussiness man and a politician. He is producing swords and he is selling them."  
Kaoru nodded and draw her own sword: „Yes. I thought he produced swords like that one."  
Everyone at the table stared at the strange sword except Kenshin and Misao. „You have to know my family had a dojo for centuries. We taught a fighting style that honors life. We taught that the sword is used to protect and not to kill. So we used Sakabatous for the lessons. This is the last one of it. Our dojo was burned down a few years ago and this is the last one remaining. I was glad Shishio accapted my idea of using them and thought I could spread my philosophy of the sword."  
There was a long pause before Aoshi spoke again: „Before Shishio Makoto became a politician and a businessman he was an assassin working for the government like Himura."  
Kaoru spun her head around to Kenshin who looked down onto his empty plate again: „He was cruel and indiscreet. Yamagata-san chose to assassinate him instead. But he survived."  
„Those scars...", she murmured to herself and Okina nodded: „Yes. He was burned from head to toe. It is a wonder he is alive.", he paused and waited for Aoshi to continue: „Shishio wandered to china and found his company and began selling his swords. First as historic items, decoration. Then he came back to japan with the plans you described, Kamiya-san. First he burned down many of the dojos in the country. He needed to make his swords and ideas neccessary."  
Kaoru felt numb. So her dojo had been destroyed by Shishio, too? It was his work?  
„But his true plan is revenge. He is gathering men for a revolution. Now he has enough of his people around him to strike. He killed already some of the unimportant politicians and some civilians, too. It was a good plan to frame Himura for it. He knew he would be after him. Now it is a lot more difficult for him to follow him and collect more information."  
The thoughts in her head turned and turned: „So he killed... all the..."  
„Yes.", Aoshi was merciless.  
„But", she found the courage to ask, „if everyone knows it is him, why can we do nothing against him?"  
„We are doing. There are quite a lot of people doing something against him. Yamagata sent Himura to Kyoto now. Tomorrow Saitou Hajime will come with a unit of policemen to Kyoto, too. The Oniwabanshu gathered information around him for a long time now. It is time now to fight back. But Shishio is protected very well. He has ten bodyguards around him, called the juppongatana, the ten swords. Their head is Seta Soujirou."  
„Kaoru-san, may I ask you a question?", Okina smiled at her and she nodded: „Sure."  
„How did you get your job at that company?"  
„Ummm... a friend of mine, Sagara Sanosuke, met Soujirou at the fitnesscenter some time ago. They are training together since then and one time Sano came to me with the job opening..."  
Aoshi looked at Okina, but the old man only shrugged his shoulders: „I already checked Sagara. He is a policeman. And a very good one. He is coming tomorrow to Kyoto with Saitou. He is clean."  
„Sanosuke never knew what is going on!", Kaoru immediately defended Sano.  
„Yes, I think that is true. There is another reason Shishio wanted you to work for him.", Okina answered her but again it was Aoshi who continued: „I said earlier that there are a lot of men already fighting against Shishio. There is a group of men, swordsmen, whose dojos and homes were destroyed by Shishio. They are destroying his factories like he had destroyed their homes. They are burning them down.", Aoshi paused, his icy stare boring into her eyes, „We believe you know the leader very well."  
„The leader...?", Kaoru was bewildered. She understood nothing.  
„Your little brother, Kaoru.", Misao spoke to her this time, resting a hand on her arm. Kaoru looked up into her eyes: „Yahiko..."  
„That is the reason Shishio wanted you at his side, near you. He knew he had something against them, if he had you.", Okina said.  
„They are not working with us. They don't cooperate. Neither with the government nor with the Oniwaban.", Aoshis voice was cold now.  
„We arranged a meeting with them on monday. I think you will be able to help us to communicate."  
Kaoru stared into his eyes: „I don't think I can be a big help. Yahiko hates me since... He is not even talking to me."  
„We will see.", with that Aoshi stood up and left and many of the others followed. In the end it was Kaoru who sat alone in her place, thoughts heavy in her head.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey again :)**

 **have fun reading :)**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

Kaoru _stared into his eyes: „I don't think I can be a big help. Yahiko hates me since... He is not even talking to me."_

 _„_ _We will see.", with that Aoshi stood up and left and many of the others followed. In the end it was Kaoru who sat alone in her place, thoughts heavy in her head._

Kenshin slowly made his way from the bathroom back to his room, his trousers hanging loosley on his hips, his shirt back in his room, where he had left it for the night. He turned around the corner and bumped into a person. He steadied the woman with his hands on her shoulders, apologizing in a low voice, when he smelled the jasmine perfume. It was her. He loosened his grip on her upper arms directly, taking a step back and she too, took a few steps back to the entrance of her own room. There she stood in the moonlight and he realized she only wore an old fashioned yukata. He swallowed. Why was he so distracted by her presence? He was one of the best men of the government and some little girl let him lose his temper and his calmness only by wearing a thin, silky nightrobe? A nightrobe that was really short and exposed a good look on her legs, the bare skin at her collarbone... he swallowed again and lightly shook his head, when he realized that he was staring at her.  
„I'm sorry.", he muttured again and looked into her face and mentioned she stared at him as well. Directly staring at his bare chest. She licked her lips unconsciously, before she looked up as well, blushing.  
He moved to walk past her to get out of this awkward situation, when she took his wrist and held him in place. Slowly he turned around again to meet her blue eyes. Her lashes fluttered down and she opened her mouth to say something, when he interrupted her: „You should go to bed and sleep.", he said, his voice not showing any of the emotions that tingled up from her firm grip directly into his chest and stomach.  
„I wanted to say sorry.", she murmured quietly, „you were right earlier. I didn't know how dangerous my actions would be. I didn't realize all that was really true and real..."  
„Now you know.", he responded in one of his deepest tones. He looked not into her face, covering his eyes with his bangs. He knew they were golden. Golden from barely surpressed desire.  
„I am also sorry you were hurt because of this, when I can help you with your wound or anything else..."  
„The time for you to heal my injuries is over.", he remembered her softly, surprised by himself. Why didn't he give in to his desire? Because it was dangerous... he remembered himself now. But he was caught completely offguard when she reached out and touched his chest, slowly tracing down the scar of the injury from Tokio. He wasn't able to think straight anymore. He opened his mouth, trying to speak properly but his voice was hoarse. One more time would not bring any harm...  
„But there is a way you can apologise for it..."  
„Eh?", she made and he finally looked into her eyes and drowned in them. He raised his hand, cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip, before he let his hand wander to the back of her neck and pulled her closer. He felt her hot breath at his throat now. His second hand lifted her chin and he leaned in, closing the distance between them and he kissed her. She molted against him. When he felt her moaning into his mouth his grip on her neck became tighter and he pushed her back into her room, his whole sanity vanished in her body pressed against his.

„Are you afraid?", he murmured to the woman in his arms. His fingers caressed her back and lingered in her hair and he felt her moving slightly on his chest, her skin velvety against his own. He felt how tired and exhausted she was after all he had done with her. But he had to talk to her now, before he lost his nerve.  
„Afraid of what?", she mumbled and tried to move, but he held her in place firmly.  
„Of anything?", he asked again.  
„Could you be a bit more precise?", she complained.  
He sighed: „Are you afraid of _me?_ "  
She turned to lay ontop of him and he spotted her blue eyes in the darkness. He could see the emotions in them: „No. I am not.", she answered simply.  
„You were angry when you learned who I am...", he reminded her of her yelling earlier at him.  
„I was angry because you treated me like an idiot, Himura." He chose to ignore that. Maybe he really acted like an idiot. „I was … surprised."  
„Surprised?"  
„Yes... I know a few of those silly fairytales of the historic battousai. And I know some of the fairytales about a modern day hitokiri battousai... but they never mentioned he is working for the government..."  
„So you thought I am killing for my own benefit?", he tried to keep the emotions out of his voice.  
She took her time with her answer and he knew she tried to figure out a way not to hurt him with her words.  
„No... not really. At my apartment...you were determining and possessive but you were a really nice man. In a few moments quite a gentleman. I knew back then you had to have an extraordinary skill with the sword, but I had no clue that you are... what you are.", she stumbled over the words, „I was very angry with you. But I never...never...never imagined that there are some people working for the government actually killing other people. It is such an oldfashioned thought."  
„I killed a lot of people.", he said, lost in his thoughts. He had not talked about this to anyone since Tomoe.  
„Hmmm...", she hummed. For a moment there was silence and he thought she finally had fallen asleep, when she opened her eyes again: „What people do you kill, Kenshin?"  
He shrugged his shoulders: „Murderers, revolutionizers, blackmailers...everyone who is a threat."  
„So you are not killing for your own benefit.", she said.  
„No...I'm not...", he paused, „I think it is a duty."  
„So... I am not afraid.", she moved again and pressed her lips to his collarbone and he let his hands wander down her spine and chuckled when he felt her shivering.  
„And...are you afraid of Shishio Makoto?", he asked her.  
„No. I am not. I just realized he is the one who destroyed everything I had. That he used me or wanted to use me against my brother. I am glad if I can be of any help."  
„You said you won't be any with your brother.", it wasn't a direct question, he didn't want to press her, but she answered: „No... he really is not speaking to me. The last time I saw him he was full of rage and the desire to have revenge. If I had known he actually figured out who had burned down our home..."  
She did not explain anything more. He pressed his lips against her forehead: „We will see after the weekend."  
„Yes...", she sighed heavily and turned again, snuggling deeper into his embrace. And then she surprised him by tangling her legs with his and catching a hold on his hair firmly.  
„Kaoru?", he asked and she began to chuckle, amused by her thoughts.  
„I only thought it would be nice not to find you gone in the morning." His heart lightened when he fell in her quiet laughter.  
„I am not afraid, Kenshin... I feel safe. So endlessy safe.", his chuckling stopped and he tightened his grip on her waist. He himself felt...complete. He pulled up the blanket a little bit more to cover her bare shoulder before he embraced her again.  
„Sleep now, Jasmine-girl.", his voice was hoarse and she chuckled again a little bit before she yawned: „Night, lil redhead."

And he had been there at her side the next morning, watching her when she opened her eyes. At the days he was distant and cold, being the same silent man he had been at her first day at the Aioya. But every night he came to her room and shared her bed, satisfying his need, giving her pleasure she had not been aware there even was. And like he became another man in that time they talked to each other like they had the first night. She learned a lot about his childhood, how he had learned the Hiten-Mitsurugi and he in return asked her about the dojo and her family, mostly about her brother. First she had been irritated by that question, afraid he just wanted to gather information about him, but as he felt it, he reassured her about it and asked a lot about her feelings for him. And he waited for her to wake up every morning, til he stood up and left. It was like there were two persons. Himura Kenshin with his violet eyes and Himura Battousai with his amber ones.  
Today that routine would be interjected.

In the evening they were all standing in the lobby, ready to go out, everyone armed from head to toe. Even Kaorus sword hung at her side, hidden by a long cloak, just like Kenshin normally covered his. She inhaled deeply. In an hour she would see her brother again.  
„Nervous?", she heard his deep voice behind her. He spoke quietly, the word only for her ears.  
She nodded slightly. „Stay close to Aoshi-san and Okina-san."  
She looked up to meet his eyes, but his gaze wasn't directed at her. She turned a bit to see Aoshi standing behind her. The tall man nodded to Kenshin and she turned back to him. In his eyes there was a certain expression, but she couldn't lay her finger on it. He just looked more like Himura Kenshin than Himura Battousai at that moment.  
„Aren't you coming with us?", she asked him, her voice shaky, barely preventing herself from asking if he wasn't coming with _her.  
_ „No.", now he turned, but before he walked away he said quietly: „But I will meet you at the bridge."

So she did like he had told her. Walking through the streets of Kyoto to the nearby bridge within an arms reach to Okina-san. Under it they would meet with Yahiko. Yahiko and his... _gang_.  
„We are there.", Misao wispered into her ear, her kunai climpering in her jacket when she leaned over to her. Kaoru only nodded.  
„So Okashira...you are finally here.", she would recognize that voice anywhere. Sure, it was deeper now and had a dangerous tone in it besides the dripping sarcasm. But it was her brother. „Yahiko...", she whispered and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Misao, who gave her a light squeeze.  
„Kamiya-kun.", Aoshi greeted him cooly. But it was Okina who took a step forward so Kaoru could see Yahiko standing there in the middle of about twenty men. All with swords at their sides. He was taller now, but he still looked childish with his hair standing up from his head in all directions.  
„Kamiya-kun. I am glad you and your men came to meet us. We gathered a lot of information."  
„We are not interested in your information.", a man next to Yahiko yelled.  
„We want to unite our forces. You, the Oniwabanshu, the government and the police have to work together to truly destroy Shishio Makoto.", Okina began again, „so we would be honoured to share all our informations with you, so that all of us can figure out a way and a good plan to destroy him." He emphasized the word destroy.  
„Ah... the famous spies of the Oniwabanshu want to share their informations. Then tell me something I don't know yet.", Yahikos tone was cold, so cold Kaorus heart froze. She couldn't stop herself from murmuring his name again. And that was when his eyes found her and he recognized her immediately.  
„Wow. So now you really told me something I didn't knew. Don't tell me you infiltrated Shishios company with my sister...", Yahiko looked back again to Aoshi.  
„We didn't.", he answered.  
Kaoru stepped forward then, shaking off Misaos hand that tried to stop her from continuing her way to the free place between the two parties.  
„Yahiko...", she began again, ignoring the murmurs behind Yahiko, caused by mentioning his sister.  
Yahiko stepped now forward too, but his face showed nothing else than anger.  
„Kaoru don't you tell me, you really worked for Shishio Makoto?"  
„I didn't know...", she began, but he interrupted her, yelling at her: „You really worked for the man who destroyed our home? Our dojo? Our family-style?"  
She felt tears forming in her eyes. Never had he been so angry with her. It was a grudge he had hold for a long long time now: „You simply walked away into town, buying an appartment, feeding us both with the money you got from the insurance... the money that was supposed to build up the school again! To build up our family honour again! And then you go to Shishio Makoto telling him something about the sword that protects..."  
He spat out: „Don't you feel ashamed to wear our fathers sword at your waist?"  
„That is enough now.", Kenshins voice was dangerously sharp, his eyes shining and sparkling in the dark night. He emerged out of the shadows to Kaorus right and stood next to her. His whole presence exuded his strength. He already had the hand on the hilt of his sword.  
„Kenshin...", she whispered, touched by his action.  
„Ah Kaoru, you are on first name basis with the best assassin of the government, too?", Yahiko scoffed at her.  
„It is enough now.", Kenshin repeated his eyes narrowed.  
„Otherwise what will happen?", Yahiko asked quietly laughing, „You'll show me your assassination skill? Your famous battoujutsu?"  
„Maybe."  
„Stop now you two! We are supposed to work together, not fighting each other!", Kaoru cried out, but they ignored her.  
„Just come. Twenty of us against you.", Yahiko threatened but Kenshin didn't move a muscle.  
„You would have no chance.", he hissed.  
„I am afraid Himura-san might be right, Kamiya-san.", it was Okina who interrupted the two. „But all the more right is our dear Kaoru."  
Both men reluctantly gave up their fighting stances and Kenshins eyes briefly brushed over hers, before he turned back to Yahiko. It was him who told the key-point: „Shishio will try to burn down Kyoto."  
„That is nothing new.", Yahiko said, calmer now.  
„He will do it at the cosplay festival.", Aoshi said quietly.  
„Next weekend.", Yahiko combined.  
„That's right. We will need as many men as possible. We don't want any civilians getting hurt."  
There was a flash in Yahikos eyes and Kaoru knew Aoshi had said that on purpose to bait the young man with his principles.  
„Okay.", Yahiko gave in, „but we will plan together. And I have your word the police will not be chasing us after the fight."  
„You have my word.", Kenshin said, „And Yamagata-sans, too."  
Yahiko nodded.  
„Come with us. Maybe one or two of your men want to join us. Then we can gather all we know."  
Yahiko nodded again, turned and said: „Yutaro. Aiko. Come with me. I will send messages to the rest of you. And please tell Tsubame I will be home soon."  
Kaoru watched how two boys at Yahikos age parted from the crowd and stood next to Yahiko, before she turned and followed Aoshi und Okina again. This time Kenshin walked next to her, close enough his arm brushed against hers. She made her way back to the Aoiya in a daze. She didn't recognize she had entered the lobby before Aoshi turned around and looked at them: „Omasu-san will prepare tea for us, so we..."  
„No.", Kenshin interrupted him, „We will talk tomorrow."  
The sound of his voice did not allow protest. He and Aoshi were staring at each other, before Aoshi finally nodded: „Then tomorrow at eight."  
Kenshin did not bother to respond, he only pushed Kaoru forward to the steps with his hand on her back.  
„What the fuck do you think you are doing?", Yahikos voice was angry again, but Kaoru did not turn around to him. She felt Kenshins ki rising up in anger at him and she suddenly feared for her brother.  
„I already said twice that it is enough for today.", Kaorus breath was caught in her throat by the strength of his ki now. But Yahiko did not back down: „You know that is my sister you are dragging to bed eh?!"  
Her hand found the way to Kenshins arm and squeezed it lightly to reassure him. She was glad he turned around again, before he said: „I know. Maybe it is time for you to remember that, too."  
He did not wait for a response, before he guided her upstairs and to her room.  
He closed the door behind them and Kaoru only stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to say. It was unusual for him to show anyone his affection for her. She didn't turn around when she felt him pulling at her cloak. She heard the light thump when it hit the floor next to her. He stood behind her, and she felt his arms around her waist, when he pulled up her shirt and it hit the floor right next to the jacket she had worn. He kissed her bare shoulder, opening her bra, before his hands moved again around her waist and he slowly pulled the sword out of the belt. Then he reached for the button of her jeans and he removed it with her boots, before he walked over to the bed. He came back to her, her yukata in his hands and he slowly dressed her in it, cloasing it neatly in the front, before he cupped her cheek and leaned in to give her a featherlight kiss onto her lips. He slowly pulled out her hairtie, before he let go of her and undressed himself in seconds.  
Kaoru felt how he lifted her up and carried her to bed. He pulled her onto his lap and cradled her against his chest, before he pulled the blanket over both of them. His voice was soft at her ear: „You may cry now as you wish..." Immediately she felt the tears burning in her eyes and fisted her hands at his chest. „Hush, love, cry...", he murmured again.  
„Kenshin why are you doing that?", she whispered into his chest hoarsly.  
„Nobody hurts what is mine.", he whispered into her ear, stroking her hair and she felt herself being pulled tighter against him. „I won't leave you alone, love.", he said and Kaoru lost the last of her control.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone,**

 **enjoy reading :)**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

 _„_ _Nobody hurts what is mine.", he whispered into her ear, stroking her hair and she felt herself being pulled tighter against him. „I won't leave you alone, love.", he said and Kaoru lost the last of her control._

He had been careful not to show anyone what Kaoru ment to him. He had been very very careful. But he had enough of it. He had had enough of it, when her little brother insulted her infront of everyone. His blood had began to boil and he would have attacked him, if he wasn't after all her brother. Also he was tired of lying to himself, sneaking in her room at night after he couldn't find sleep in his own bed, and ignoring her at day. He was tired of denying what he felt for her, not at least to himself. Now everybody knew. It was better that way. None of them would come close to her now.  
She stirred and snuggeld closer. She would wake up soon, but he bent down and pressed his lips onto her cheek: „Kaoru-koishii?", he murmured and waited for her eyelids to flutter open.  
„Mmmhhh...", she mumbled into the pillow and he laughed quietly. His sweet little Jasmine-girl.  
„I'll just take a shower... and it's time to have breakfast."  
She nodded slowly and he left for the shower, but when he came back to her room, she was gone. He frowned, before he remembered he had left her usually in the mornings. Surely she would be downstairs to have breakfast.  
He made his way through the lobby into the diningroom, seating himself next to her. Usually he would sit somewhere far away from her to avoid her disturbing presence. But now he sat so close his knee touched hers and she looked up a little bit irritated. He only smirked at her, before he turned to his plate to eat. Things would be different with her from now on, he promised himself. He listened to her chatting with Misao and was glad she was in a much better mood now.  
Bit by bit the others entered the room, til Aoshi, Okina, Misao, Yahiko and his followers had joined them. Kenshin was aware of Yahikos death glare, when it became quieter and everyone waited for someone to begin. He said cooly: „I invited Saitou over yesterday. He should be here in a few seconds. I already felt his presence outside."  
Aoshi nodded in agreement: „Good idea."  
He felt how uncomfortable Kaoru was and he raised his left arm and rested it on the back of her chair and received a small smile from her. It was not much, but he felt her easing off a bit. Then he raised his head when he heard Saitou enter.  
The tall man smirked at him, his eyes resting on his arm and then on Kaoru, recognizing her immediately. He said nothing he only nodded, and he only moved when Aoshi invited him to sit down, a cloud smelling of smoke following him.  
„You came alone?", he asked him.  
„No. My idiotic companion is still outside searching for a parking lot.", Kenshin only nodded at that answer, already having a feeling who this companion might be. And it was confirmed when someone else entered the room, ripping them all out of their thoughts with his good mood: „Mornin` everyone! Jou-chan! So glad you're well. Ah I have to call Megumi later, she will quieten when she knows I saw ya.", he let his gaze wander over them, when he made his way to one of the empty chairs at the table, til it stopped on Yahiko: „Ah... so the kid s here, too."  
„I am not a kid anymore, you silly rooster-head.", Yahiko answered, but Kenshin recognized the insult was only an old habit, he held no grudge against him.  
„Ah, yeah. I forgot you're one of the bad boys now, huh?"  
Misao began to giggle to his opposite, pressing her hand to her mouth, til Aoshi sent her a glare and she was able to stop it.  
„This is Sagara Sanosuke, one of the stupid police officers I brought with me to the city. He will not be of much help, I only chose him because he knows both of the Kamiyas quite well.", Saitou glanced at Kaoru, and Kenshin was glad she retorted it calmly. Maybe she was tougher than he had thought.  
„There is no reason to hold any grudge against the two of them.", Okina said in a quiet voice.  
„One of them is just a criminal, a gang leader and a firestarter, the other an employee to our enemy.", Saitou stated.  
„By chance Kaoru might know some things that can be useful. She worked directly in the heart of Shishios company. And only as pressure against her brother. Yahiko-kun and his people will not be chased after the Shishio-affair. I already gave them Yamagata-sans word.", Kenshin said, recognizing Yahikos suprised ki and Saitous angry one.  
„So you chose your side already, Battousai.", Saitou said, but Kenshin was untouched: „Seems I did.", he shrugged and smirked, „Maybe we should discuss our plan instead of my deceisions for Yamagata-san."  
It was Aoshi who helped him out: „Himura is right. I will sum up what we know by now: Shishio wants to burn down Kyoto first, the next weekend at the cosplay festival. The climax of the festival will be at Saturday. Most people will be there and there will be fireworks at night."  
„Yes. A good distraction.", Saitou interrupted him, „So it will be Saturday."  
„What we don't know is where he will attack exactly.", Okina began, „what do you think Himura-san?", he asked him.  
Kenshin thought for a moment, before he understood how Shishio would think: „The destroying of this city is just a warning for the government. It's not his real target cause it is not the capital. But he want all people, who are clever enough, to know that his real goal is the government itself."  
They all looked at him puzzled, so he added: „He will begin at public places, places that are associated with the regime."  
„I think it will be eleven or twenty places.", Kaoru said shyly next to him.  
„How do ya know that?", Kenshin was glad it was Sano who had asked first, so she answered self confident: „Shishio is … hypnotized... by these two numbers. I don't know why, but everything had always to be eleven or twenty. Even the pictures or plants in our office."  
„There were twenty fabrics for the swords...", Yutaro said quietly and Yahiko added sneering, „Yeah, each of it with eleven buildings."  
„He is surrounded by only ten swords.", Okina said thoughtful.  
„And he himself is the eleventh fighter.", Aoshi answered.  
„It's the date of his assassination.", Kenshin mentioned. He had known directly it was right.  
„Woah.", Misao made, and Saitou grinned: „How pathetic of him."  
Now Okina opened his netbook and a map of Kyoto appeared at the wall, behind him and their search began. They found eleven important ones and over twenty unimportant.  
„Fuck.", Sano murmured, „We have to sent people to all of them, even if we know he only will attack at twenty of them."  
Nobody disagreed.  
„The festival is the perfect cover for him. All the people will carry swords or something like that. His fighters will not be causing a stir between the people."  
„How many fighters does he have?", he asked Aoshi in return.  
„We know of five hundred."  
„So they will have to wear something to identify each other in the fight. We will figure that out.", Kenshin said.  
„Yeah it is a good cover for us, too!", Misao said loudly and cheered, „I can wear my ninja uniform!"  
„We all can wear our weapons outside, too, thats right.", Aoshi concurred instead of scolding her.  
„But we have one problem.", Saitou said and Kenshin immediately knew what he ment, „Me."  
„Battousai will be recognized by the people and even if we tell all the policemen he is innocent, they will know that he was in the news as the hitokiri and the murderer of Okubo-san and he will be the one to cause a stir.", Saitou explained to the rest of them.  
„We could dye your hair?", Kaoru suggested and Kenshin nodded, „we will have to paint the scar on my cheek, too."  
„That's a job for me.", Misao yelled, „You will not even recognize yourself Himura when I am ready with you!"  
„That's what I fear.", he murmured quietly to himself and heard Kaorus chuckle next to him. He loved the sound, he was distracted shortly, til he noticed the current topic. It was about Kaorus safety.  
„...will be after her, they know very well who she is and that she will be a useful captive, at least against Himura.", Aoshi threw a gaze to Yahiko, whose jaw clenched slightly at the words.  
„She can't stay here, that's to dangerous. They know who rescued her in that hotel.", Okina added.  
„How do they know she is useful against him?", Yahiko nodded into his direction, his incomprehension written on his face.  
„Because I made a mistake back in Tokio.", he said, knowing he sounded dangerously, „I did not kill two of Shishios men that were after her, I only... lammed them. They told him. He knew already in the hotel."  
Kaoru shivered next to him. He knew she could not understand why he named it a mistake not to take their lifes.  
„She will be going with me."  
„Shishio will think this way.", Saitou concerned.  
„He will not know we are there til it is too late for him.", he answered.  
„And then they will want to capture her."  
„I am quite capable of fighting. Nobody else can protect her like me. And I trust nobody else to protect her properly. And you don't want to meet me, when she is captured and one of you failed to protect her. She is safest with me. I won't discuss that point any longer."  
„Are you sure of the first part?", Saitou smirked.  
„Want to find out?", he felt heat rising up in him.  
„We have a training hall downstairs.", Aoshi added dryly to interrupt ther interaction, but again it was Kaorus voice that calmed him down like ointment to his nerves: „I may be not as skilled as Kenshin or you, Saitou-san, but I still was Shihondai at our familys dojo. I can defend myself."  
„Yeah and I can show you some tricks, too. Ninja tricks.", Misao grinned, „We don't have that training hall for fights between idiots you know?"

There hadn't been much time to talk to Sano after the meeting. They had only exchanged a few words, mostly about Megumi and she had been surprised he had said nothing about her closeness to Kenshin. She had been sure he would blame her like Yahiko, but instead he had greeted the redhead with a nod, when he had left them alone.  
She had an appointment with Misao for the afternoon down in that mysterious training hall. So she went into her room, to change into some more comfortable training clothes Misao had given her earlier.  
„Can't wait for me, love?", she heard his husky voice directly behind her. She jumped slightly, she had not even heard him approaching. It was scary how silently he could move. After all he was an assassin. And a deadly one of that.  
„Muh, don't do that, Kenshin.", she turned to him, taken offguard, when she realized how close he really was. His breath touched her face when he leaned forward a little bit: „Don't do what?", he breathed out and his arms came around her waist. She couldn't answer, when he felt them on the naked skin of her upper body.  
„Don't do what?", he asked again, his nose snuggling her cheek.  
„Kenshin...", she breathed out against his lips, not able to grab one of her thoughts.  
„I wonder...", he said quietly, nibbling at her bottom lip. Kaoru felt her how her knees became weak and all that held her in place where his strong arms around her waist.  
„Wonder...?", her voice cracked.  
He moved one of his hands up her spine, closing it around her neck to tilt her head to the side, the other one moved into her jeans, pressing her tighter against the lower part of his own body. Kaorus breathing became faster. What was it with this man that made her feel like this? What was it with those hands, that had killed so many people, that brought her pleasure like nothing else in the world?  
„I wonder if I should teach you some tricks, too.", his husky voice was now at her ear but she felt his lips wandering down her neck.  
„Tricks?", she gasped, when she felt his teeth at her skin. If he would loosen his grip on her now, she was sure, she would fell down onto the floor. She closed her eyes finally, when he wandered to her collarbone.  
„Mmmh, tricks, Koishii.", he murmured against her skin, leaving featherlight kisses on it. She shivered. She felt his grin in his whole form, before his touch became rougher, and he pushed her back against the wall. Now he tilted her head some more, before his lips crashed down onto hers. The kiss was intense, but short and she moaned when he left her alone.  
„Definitely.", he said now, watching her with heated eyes and held her in place, when she tried to move. „No, no, love. I said I should teach you."


	24. Chapter 24

**So now the next chapter of The assassin for you.**

 **It's time for that festival now, and Kaoru, Kenshin, the police, the Oniwabanshuu and Yahikos group is scattered all over Kyoto to find Shishio and his men to stop them from burning down the city.**

 **Hope you like the beginning of the first big fight in the story. Enjoy reading!**

 **Your jou-chan1706**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

Kaoru walked quietly next to Kenshin. He really looked different in his oldfashioned gi and hakama, his swords for everyone to see at his side. His uniform was completed by the protectors on his wrists and his forearms. He wore his now black hair up on his head in a ponytail and his scar was covered by thick layers of make up. He not only looked like a samurai from the Meiji-period, he seemed to _be_ one. Like he had jumped out of the time directly. She looked down onto herself. Her clothing was nearly similar to his. She too wore hakama and gi and had her sword at her back, because she had refused to wear a kimono. When there would be a fight today, she would help.  
„Hell, everything is just so colorful! How the fuck shall we see something in this mass of people?", Sanosuke swore behind them and she agreed with him silently. He was right. The streets were full of people and the dark night was illuminated with colored spotlights everywhere. She jumped when someone next to her breathed fire.  
„You're right. It is the perfect cover for him.", Kenshin said in a dark voice and stopped and turned to Sano, Aoshi and Misao.  
„I think it is better if we split.", Kenshin said, looking over to Aoshi.  
„You are right. We won't find them like that before the fireworks are starting."  
Misao suddenly looked nervous next to him. „It's only a few minutes...", she murmured and Kaoru looked down onto her watch. She was right.  
„Aoshi have you heard anything from the others?", Sanosuke asked. Aoshi and the rest of the Oniwabanshu were connected by funk, they were scattered all over the city.  
„They don't have seen anything by now.", he answered seriously.  
„We won't be able to communicate any longer.", Kenshin said and turned again.  
„Don't worry Himura, we will see that rooster-head everywhere you go.", Misao giggled. She had quickly discovered that it was very funny to nettle Sano and had immediately took over Yahikos nickname for the police man. In another situation Kaoru would have laughed, too. Sano really looked hilarious in his street fighter outfit. He had bandadged his bare chest, wearing a white jacket over it with white pants, his presence completed by the bright red bandeau around his head. But the kanji for evil on his back was the best of it. He was quite the opposite to Misao and Aoshi, who looked very serious in their historic ninja uniforms.  
„Come now, Kaoru.", Kenshins hand on her shoulder alarmed her to move again. She stayed close to him, Sano now walking on her other side. Nothing would happen to her.  
More and more people gathered at the square. It was time for the highlight of the festival. It became difficult to move now for them in the crowd and they nearly lost each other in the throng.  
„We will stay here.", Kenshin stopped, „we can not risk to lose Kaoru.", he said over her head to Sano who stood behind her. Kaoru didn't turn around to see the reaction of her friend, but she knew he thought the same thing. She looked around for Aoshi and Misao. „Do you see the two?", she asked the men.  
„No.", Sano answered, tall enough to look over the crowd. Kaoru jumped when the first fireworks went off with loud bangs. She felt her heart beating in her chest faster and faster. She looked around frantically, but everything she saw were joyful faces and flashes of the cameras around her. Now it was really impossible to spot anything.  
She breathed in and out slowly trying to calm her nerves. She looked over to Kenshins tense form next to her, his eyes were closed and his hand on the hilt of his katana. „Do you think it will be now or after the fireworks?", she murmured.  
„I can feel them.", his answer wasn't a direct one. Kaoru flashed Sano a glance. He was still looking out for Shishios men.  
„Maybe we were wrong. Maybe he isn't here.", he screamed down to them.  
„No. He is here.", Kenshin said in a deathly tone. „I know he is. I can feel him. And Seta. Stay here with Kaoru."  
Before one of them could disagree he had spun around and flitted through the crowd, easily finding his way.  
„Sano!", now Kaoru panicked and reached for her sword at her back. Her hands closed firmly around the sheath, trying to calm herself.  
„It will be allright Jou-chan, everything will be...", Sano began, but he was interrupted by sudden screams behind them.  
„Now.", Kaoru stared into Sanos eyes. Then there was a detonation behind them that surpassed the bangs of the fireworks in the air by far. And the world became hell in a blink. In the first second Sano had been standing next to her, before she was pushed away from his side by the desperate people. She tried to keep her place, tried to keep standing, but she was pushed away farer and farer by the panic-fueled crowd. An elbow hit her in her stomach and she hissed in pain when she was pushed against the wall of the small street that lead into the big square. It was the perfect trap for all the civilians. The street was just to small to let all the people escape at the same time. Kaoru could already see some women next to her collapsing and she closed her eyes, when she saw how the others stamped them down into the ground. She had to keep standing. To fall would mean her death. She calmed her heavy breathing and pushed herself up from the wall trying to follow it in the other direction. She could see the fire at the other end of the big place and could already smell the smoke. That was her destination.  
A little girl fell to her knees next to her. She bent down, reaching out for the girl and helped her up. „Are you allright?", she asked her. The girl only stared at her.  
„I'll help you!", Kaoru yelled at her, and pressed her against her legs, „Where is your mother?", she asked, but the girl didn't answer she only stared.  
„It is him!", she heard a woman crying out next to the little child and Kaoru spun around, ready to draw her sakabatou, but when she followed the gaze of the woman the man she saw wasn't Shishio or Soujirou, it was Kenshin.  
„Kenshin!", she cried out, and reached out for him. He saw her and pushed his way through the crowd without any hesitation. Blood ran down the side of his face from a big laceration at his forehead and apparently he had wiped it of with his sleeve, because it was all over his face now. Behind Kaoru more and more people screamed and Kaoru suddenly realized why. They had recognized Kenshin, because the scar on his face was clearly visible for all of them under the blood, after he had wiped the make up off among with it.  
He appeared next to her, embracing her tightly: „Are you hurt, Kaoru?", he yelled over the uproar. She shook her head.  
„Where's Sagara?", he asked, but before she could answer a male voice behind her shouted: „This is you! What have you done! Call the police! He is right here! The murderer from the TV!"  
More and more people joined his cries for the police.  
„Fuck.", Kenshin swore and pushed Kaoru forward away from them. They headed directly for the centre.

Kenshin had felt Shishios and Setas ki shortly before the explosion. It had been so ill-natured he had been afraid what would happen and he had done the thing he had sworn to himself he wouldn't do. He had let Kaoru alone. He was glad he had found her again and had first been determined to bring her to a safe place. But there wasn't one. The whole square was a cauldron, with all the people who thought he was the cause of this chaos. So he made his way through the masses, dragging her along with him. „Stay close!", he called out to her over his shoulder, when he reached the centre of the place and the flames. Everywhere was smoke now and he couln't see a thing. He let go off Kaoru for a moment, when he heard her scream behind him: „Misao!", he spun around only to see her run away into the direction of the young ninja girl who fought desperately with a group of men. He cursed and began to follow her, when someone jumped into his way.  
„So...Battousai. Nice hair colour you got yourself.", it was Seta.  
„You. Out of my way.", Kenshin took his stance, ready to draw his sword. But Soujirou only smiled at him. One of his silly grins, that told nothing about his true emotions, that made it impossible to read any of his intentions or actions. He slowly draw his sword. Kenshin watched intently, but tried at the same time to catch a glimpse of the kendo teacher.  
„Where is your boss?", Kenshin asked, voice cold.  
„Oh, Shishio told me... to play some time with you and finish our fight from the hotel before. I'm afraid he enjoys this day to much to fight with you today. He said you both will see each other soon enough."  
„We will see each other today.", Kenshin growled. He had seen Kaoru behind Soujirou. Next to her was a man...a woman? A cross-dresser with a huge scythe. Kamatari, one of the ten swords. But Misao was next to her and he calmed. Both women knew very well how to fight. And from his informations Kamatari wasn't one of the strong fighters of Shishios men. He could not understand what the three were talking about, but Kamatari seemed to be amused. He knew they would fight sooner or later, when their little conversation was over.  
„Who are you looking at? Our dear Kaoru?", Soujirou asked.  
Kenshin smirked: „Don't worry. You have my full attention now. I don't have much time to _play_ with you."  
„I am ready.", Soujirou answered, his voice calm and Kenshin decided not to lose any more time. He lunched forward.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello,**

 **now the second chapter of that fight in Kyoto... :) Hope you enjoy it, I am really trying to update a bit quicker next time...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

 _„_ _Who are you looking at? Our dear Kaoru?", Soujirou smiled. Kenshin smirked: „Don't worry. You have my full attention now. I don't have much time to play with you."_

 _„_ _I am ready.", Soujirou answered, his voice calm and Kenshin decided not to lose any more time. He lunched forward._

Kenshin was already bleeding. They had only fought for a few seconds, but he now knew definitely what he had already awaited after their short encounter in the hotel. Seta was faster than him, Seta was smart. And Kenshin couldn't read his moves. Their swords clashed against each other again, and Kenshin tried to get around it, moved his arm like a snake, but again Soujirou was faster, scurried over the ground, his left hand even touching the asphalt while his right with his sword pierced for Kenshins legs. Kenshin jumped back, but Soujirou followed in his strange position even faster and Kenshin decided to show one of his secret techniques. He jumped up into the air, sword high above his head, to fall down onto the small black haired man. Soujirou parried his blow, his well practiced Ryu-tsui-sen, way to easily and they stared at each other again.  
„What's so funny?", Kenshin asked, voice low. A crowd had gathered around them and he quickly used his chance to catch a glimpse of Kaoru. Both women stood, Misao throwing her kunai and Kaoru seeking her chance to get through the defense of Kamatari and her scythe.  
„Nothing. Really, nothing Himura.", Seta answered grinning.  
„I don't like that grin on your face."  
„What a pity.", Seta answered.  
Kenshin listened for a moment when he heard the fire brigade arriving finally at the square, the bright lights of the siren flashing over the place and the people, over Seta and over Kaoru. Kaoru tried again and again to cut through the scythe. His eyes searched for Misao... Where was the girl?  
„It isn't looking quite good for Kaoru, isn't it?", Soujirou scratched his head, „the other girl is already finished..."  
Kenshin followed his gaze and he found Misao lying on the ground between the civilians, one of them trying to stop the bleeding from a wound in her stomach.  
He spun around to Soujirou again and sheated his sword, lowering his stance. His hand lurked directly above the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it out in a second.  
„A battoujutsu?", for the first time there was surprise in Soujirous voice.  
„I will show you why they call me battousai."  
„Interesting.", immediately Soujirou grinned again and sheated his sword, „An exchange of battoujutsu. What a great showdown for our fight."

Kaoru dodged blow after blow from Kamatari while trying to destroy the silly scythe. It was a problem of range she had... that weapon was simply to long. Again she jumped back, clearly remembering how Kamatari had hit Misao with that attack.  
„I'm not silly you know.", Kaoru threw her a look.  
„You're not?", Kamatari smirked and attacked again. But again Kaoru dodged.  
„Why are you fighting like that little girl? Why do you believe in such a nonsense of a not killing sword?"  
„Life is the most important thing in the world. We should not be able to end a life like that. Every life is a gift.", Kaoru answered honestly.  
„But you are just a little girl. What do you expect to do with one sword?"  
„I can protect people. I can take care of myself. That should be enough reason."  
„You are just a girl. A weak woman after all. Look what happened to your comrade over there."  
Kaoru turned to see Misao sitting up again, blood sipping out of the wound in her stomach.  
„Misao and I are no longer just little girls or weak women when we put on our fighting clothes and take our weapons. We are just fighters then. I am an ordinary swordsman, just like Misao is a member of the Oniwabanshu."  
Misao stood up with a lot of effort, pushing back the people who tried to hold her down.  
„Yeah you cross-dresser. Better tell us the reason why you are working for that Shishio-guy!"  
Kamatari laughed.  
„Shishio-sama is the most respectable and honorable man! His own people tried to kill him, after he worked for them for years! For the government! It is his right to have revenge!"  
Kaoru stood still: „And it is his right to hurt civilians like that?"  
„Ah you talk to much you pathetic girl! What has the government done good to you? Swordmanship isn't longer the honorable thing it once was! What is it with you?", Kamatari turned to Misao, „you as a member of an old shinobi-clan with a history back to the bakumatsu are protecting the government?"  
Misao took a step forward: „I am not protecting the government. I am stopping a maniac from beginning a war!"  
"Maniac?! You call Shishio-sama a maniac?!", Kamatari was up in the air in seconds, targeting Misao again.  
Suddenly Kaoru had the idea how to solve her problem. Hopefully Misao had some kunai left.  
„Misao!", she yelled, „Aim now!"  
She didn't know if Misao understood her plan, but one of the kunai she threw was perfect. Kaoru turned her sword and hit the kunai with the broadside of the blade. It pierced into the hilt of the scythe and with a loud crack the weapon finally broke into pieces.  
Kaoru watched how Misao landed next to the bigger piece of the scythe behind Kamatari and saw how her eyes became wide when she looked at something behind her back.  
„Himura.", she whispered and Kaoru turned without a second thought, horrified. Her eyes immediately found Kenshin in the chaos around her, even with his unfamiliar black hair, lowered down to the ground, only the hilt of his katana left in his hand. Soujirou had broken his sword, just like she had broken Kamataris scythe.  
„KENSHIN!", she yelled.

Kenshin looked up when he heard her desperate cry. But he was almost too late and too slow to catch the sword that was flying into his direction. He caught it at the blade, waiting for the pain to come, but it never came. He took a closer look and understood why. It was reversed. It was Kaorus sword. She had given up her weapon. She had given up her weapon for him.  
„Now that's interesting...", something in Soujirous grin wavered.  
„What are you talking about.", Kenshin hissed. He could not lose any more time. With Misao down and Kaoru without a weapon he had to defeat Seta really quick now.  
„I don't understand... Kaoru... her sword. She really is protecting... you.", the irritation in Soujirous eyes grew and grew and he shook his head.  
„It's odd.", he said, but Kenshin interrupted him.  
„Let's finish this now."  
Soujirou nodded and jumped forward. And this time Kenshin could see what his next moves would be. And Kenshin hit him directly at his neck. With his own sword his head would have been off. But Kenshin did not wait how much damage the sakabatou had really done, he was ready to rescue Kaoru, to end that silly fight, to _kill_ that cross-dresser, who had dared to touch Kaoru like that. When he looked up he was just in time to see how the sheath of the sakabatou crashed against Kamataris knee and he swore he heard the sound of bones breaking.  
„Even a weak woman has a technique left without her sword, Kamatari. That fight is over now.", she turned then and he met her gaze.  
„Is everything allright?", he hurried over to her side, raising his hand to her face, just happy to see her unhurt and in one piece.  
„Hmmm...", she hummed, just like him ignoring the desperate fight between the police and the rebels for a moment. Then she raised her hand to touch one of the cuts in his upper body: „Is everything allright with you?"  
He nodded and looked over to Misao. „Misao?"  
„Yes. I'm fine.", she answered and he hold the sword out to Kaoru.  
„No, Kenshin. Take it. It is in better use in your hands than in mine now. And I have still the sheath left to fight." She sounded determined and he did not object this time.  
„Let's go.", he turned and pushed his way forward through the crowd into the direction of the ongoing battle.


	26. Chapter 26

**Please don't hate me. Please. I seriously did not know how to continue with this story. I had so many ideas and not one of it seems to be perfect. I settled now for one and hope you all like it.  
So to our guest: Here it is... your update! Hope you like it!  
Asweetsymphony: yes things are heating up! I am glad you enjoy it. THANKS!  
kureNo11: thank you for liking my Kenshin :) I know that Shishio could use all those buildings and places he destroys, but I really wanted to take the relation to the original story of the Manga, burning down Kyoto and destroying it. And I think, since his true motive is revenge, that he wants to destroy everything that he helped building. To destroy the government from the inside is a good thought, I imagined the fear of the members, when I let Shishio kill some of the politicians and civilians. And for the lovemaking... I will see what I can do for you ;) Hope you like it!**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin;)**

 _„_ _No, Kenshin. Take it. It is in better use in your hands than in mine now. And I have still the sheath left to fight." She sounded determined and he did not object this time._

 _„_ _Let's go.", he turned and pushed his way forward through the crowd into the direction of the ongoing battle._

It wasn't long until all of them were involved in the fight between rebels and police. They eventually met Sano again, then Yahiko and his friend Yutaro. So soon they were like a little force, making their way through the different people. Kaoru knocked down the man who had aimed for her brother with a hit into his neck and watched how he fell to the ground next to her. There was no end. She was panting and sweating, not sure how much rebels she had beaten, not sure how many hits she had received during the battle, in spite of Kenshin protecting her. She looked up again, her head wandering higher slowly, no more strength left in her body to move any faster.  
First she saw his back. He was huge for japanese people. His hair long and black, pulled up in a ponytail just like Kenshins and she saw the blood dripping from his white clothes. Infront of him were dozens of policemen, but he fought them all, without the smallest effort.  
„Shishio...", she said quietly and felt how Kenshin spun around next to her. He followed her gaze and instantly his eyes became even smaller, the golden colour more intense and he shoved her out of the way.  
„Shishio.", his voice was steady and calm, not loud, but for everyone to hear. And everyone stopped to fight in this instant. Kaoru watched breathlessy how Shishio got rid of his opponents with only one enormous blow and she froze in her place, when her look fell onto Shishios eyes. There was an amusement in those black pools, that made her heart jump. His clothes weren't exactly clothes. They were white yes, and his body was covered...but those were bandages he wore. Bandages around his legs, his torso, his arms, his head... not an inch of his skin touched the air. And were those...little teeth in the blade of his sword?  
"Himura Battousai...", Shishios voice was as quiet as Kenshins had been. But it held the same amusement in it like his eyes.  
Kenshin didn't answer, but stepped forward, the grip on the hilt of the sakabatou so tight that his knuckles became white. Now she felt Shishios gaze wander over the little group infront of the police troup and he laughed. "Aaaah. There is the policeman Soujirou befriended. Sagara it is, I think? And the little girl of the Shinobi-clan... and the family is reunited, too. So you really gathered all your forces." Now his gaze switched back to Kenshin, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
"How is it feeling, Battousai, to know exactly that it isn't enough? To know exactly that all the strength you have is not enough?"  
"I will show you that I am more than enough to destroy you.", Kenshins voice was so cold it sent shivers down Kaorus spine. She stepped unconsciously forward, before she felt Yahikos hand on her wrist.  
"Don't busu. Don't."  
"You cannot help him with this, jou-chan.", Sanos voice came from the other side, and so she watched helplessly how everyone moved back to make space for the duel, Misao and Yahiko pulling her with them almost forcefully.  
Kenshin held his sword high, waiting for Shishio to make the first move.  
"Aaah...Battousai.", Shishio began, not bothering to hurry, "I am surprised you are still alive. Working for our government..."  
Kenshin waited, his features and his stance showing no weakness and no emotion.  
"Still arrogant and snotty, you are... but you know...the title of the strongest was made for me. The strong will survive, and the weak will die. Guess I was too strong for Yamagatas little fire."  
"This mistake won't be repeated today.", Kenshin answered in a deep voice, "I will make sure you die tonight."  
"Don't you think there will be a time when Yamagata tires of you?", Shishio asked.  
"Maybe.", Kenshin answered, "but the one tired is me right now." And with those words he lunged forward. It was not a difficult or efficient attack, it was only a blow to underline his words, to start the fight and Shishio parried it easily, laughing like a maniac.  
"Aaaah how smart of you Himura.", Kaoru got goosebumps listening to his crazy laughter, high, loud and simply scary. She could not believe how someone who had worked for the government could be so crazy... he was so different compared to Kenshin.  
"Only a few minutes more Battousai... and our bombs will explode."

Kenshin looked up into Shishios face, trying to keep his emotions under control. Bombs. Wasn't the fire bad enough? He could not loose any more time. He closed the distance to Shishio and hissed: "Prepare to go to hell now."  
The only answer he got was a crazy laughter, when the policemen turned around, panicing with Shishios words. He heard Sagaras voice behind him, who tried to keep them in control, to organize the search for those bombs and the evacuation of the place in the same time.  
"Make sure our little Miss Kamiya leaves this place... we don't want her to get hurt anymore tonight..."  
Kenshin tried to keep his calm, his analytic gaze, but the words of his opponent made him livid. He growled low in his throat, his blood burning in his veins before he finally began the battle, not holding back anymore. He would die.


	27. Chapter 27

**I am so sorry.  
So ashamed.  
Please don't hate me. **

**I have decided to finish this story first now. There is no way I can manage to switch between my stories like I tried to.**

 **I hope anybody is still reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.**

 _Kenshin tried to keep his calm, his analytic gaze, but the words of his opponent made him livid. He growled low in his throat, his blood burning in his veins before he finally began the battle, not holding back anymore. He would die._

Kaoru stood frozen in her place between Misao and Yahiko. Kenshin had already received three cuts on his upperarms, all shallow, but it was very clear, how deadly Shishio was.  
"Kenshin...", she whispered to herself, when he took another blow.  
"Kaoru, Kaoru, come now! Come!", Misao pulled at her arm and Kaoru turned slowly, horror written in her eyes.  
"Misao...", she was confused. "Misao...", she repeated, not able to organize her thoughts.  
"Come on Kaoru, we have to get away! We have to get away from here!"  
In the distance she heard Sanos loud voice, yelling: "Five men here! FIVE HERE! And ten over there! We have to find those fucking bombs! The rest of you help the injured people to get out of this place!"  
Her gaze wandered back to Kenshin, who fought desperately against his opponent. Kenshin who dodged the attacks only by inches and parried in the last seconds.  
"Kaoru, dammit!", Sano was back at her side, shaking her.  
"It is too late.", Yahikos voice was deeper than she was used to. Showing her once more, that he wasn't her little brother anymore.  
"What do ya mean too late?", Sano was furious, but Kaoru had already seen what he meant.  
Yahiko only nodded in the direction of three figures who walked calmly through panic, smoke and fire, clearly enjoying themselves. And clearly with a target. Them.  
They could not be more different. One of them, a giant, nothing more then muscle and pure strength, an equally giant knife in his hands. The second one was fat, only wearing shorts and a silly grin on his face. And the last one... well. He was dressed like a monk. A fallen monk. Also a huge man, but still small compared to the giant at his side.  
"FUCK!", Sano cried out, pushing her behind his back.  
"Sagara.", suddenly Aoshi was back at their sides. "Kamiya is the target. We have to get her out of here. Misao. Your job. Sagara, the monk. Kamiya, the fat one. I will fight this...colossous."  
Misao lost not one second. "Kaoru. You can help me to get out of here or I will have to drag you out of here. You can't help Himura!"  
Kaoru turned one last time: "Kenshin!", she yelled, when Shishio punched him into his gut, sending him backwards a few metres. His burning amber stare met hers: "Get out!"  
He sounded dangerous and Kaoru turned finally when she heard Misao whimpering at her side, the same frightened look in her eyes like herself. And Kaoru understood. She loved Aoshi. She loved Aoshi with all her heart and might, but he had ordered her to bring her to safety. And he had ordered herself to a safe place, too. Just like Kenshin had. She straightened herself.  
"You are right Misao. We have to go now. We cannot help them." Their eyes locked for a moment and she noticed the grim expression on Misaos face. She nodded determined.  
"We have to get to one of those houses. I think some of them might have a door at the back. Or we have to climb out of a window. No chance we can get out of here, through one of those streets."  
Kaoru agreed silently, when she observed how the police tried desperately to get the civilians out through one of them. The other one...well it was behind Shishio.  
"Let's go.", now she was the one to drag Misao with her.

Kenshin panted for air. Shishio was... terrifying. He was fast, he was strong and he was ruthless.  
"Already finished, Battousai?"  
He only recognized the pain in his stomach and how he flew backwards, before he heard Kaorus frightened voice. He searched for her in the chaos. When his gaze found her he became desperate. She had to be safe. She had to. It was impossible for her to fall into Shishios hands again. For her to be used against him.  
"GET OUT!", he yelled, before he turned back to Shishio.  
"You should concentrate a little bit more, hitokiri.", Shishio was taunting him.  
"Suit yourself, then."  
Kenshin pushed the Sakabatou back into his own sheath and lowered his stance.  
"Battoujutsu?"  
Kenshin didn't bother to answer.  
"A battoujutsu with this sword. Impossible Battousai. Impossible!"  
Kenshin glared at him, eyes narrowed. He knew his battoujutsu would be slower with the reversed blade. But he did not concentrate onto his first move. His plan was to use the sheath itself. He gripped the sheath firmly with his left hand, his right one waiting inches above the hilt of the sword, ready to draw.  
The first explosion was like a signal for them to start. Kenshin lunched forward, jumped and draw. And the sword moved out of the scabbard faster than he expected it to, it seemed to pull him with it, he aimed for Shishios neck, but it was obvious that he would avoid it. But he didn't expect Kenshins strike with the scabbard. It hit him directly into his side.  
Kenshin used the few moments he had and looked out for Kaoru, but she was gone. The only ones left were Yahiko, Sagara and Aoshi, each of them fighting one of the ten swords.  
The second bomb exploded.  
"Ah I see. Our last guest finally arrived.", Shishio looked up into the air and Kenshin followed his gaze. The bombs weren't hidden. They were thrown down onto the earth from a man. A man with... wings.  
And he circled only above one area.  
"Kaoru...", he whispered.

"The house Kaoru! We have to get inside!", Misao screamed at her side. Her hand closed itself so tight around Kaorus wrist, that it hurt. But Kaoru only followed her. The man above them looked like he was coming out of a horror movie right away. He was so incredible thin, that Kaoru asked herself how he even managed to wear his belt with dynamite around his waist without breaking in half. But of course he needed to be that thin... to fly.  
The next bar landed directly infront of them. They jumped sidewards, trying to avoid the blazing fire, but of course there exploded the next one. And a wall of fire was between them and the saving doors of the houses.  
"Go on Kaoru.", Misao pushed her to the left side and readied her stance, reaching into her pocket for her last kunai.  
"No Misao. Don't be silly!", Kaoru yelled, but Misao did not even turn around to her.  
"Get inside now."  
Kaoru watched fascinated how her little friend aimed, before she turned and ran. She heard Misaos terrible scream behind her and a crazy laughter and forced herself not to look back. She had to make it. She ran faster and faster, almost flying over the ground, not sure how she managed not to stumble. The air burned in her lungs, the sweat on her forehead ran into her eyes and she tried desperately to put one foot infront of the other.  
She heard him coming, before she felt his hands on her upper arms.  
She screamed when her feet lost the contact to the ground and her whole world was turned upside down and for one horrible moment she thought she would crash directly into the wall. Safety had been only metres away.

"Your little Kaoru, right, Battousai. I think we will take her with us. Maybe she enjoys a little flight from time to time. And imagine. She will be able to see, what we have turned Kyoto into in only one night, despite your little... resistance."  
Kenshin was furious. He heard more and more explosions and knew Kaoru was the target. It was impossible for her to get away from that mutated maniac.  
Without a warning he jumped into the air, using the same technique he had tried already against Soujirou. The next second his gi burned. Shishios sword burned, sending flames around them with every swing.  
But Kenshin didn't care anymore, he didn't stop for a second. And finally Shishio fell. Kenshin did not even look at him, he turned, knocking down the fat Iwanbou casually with only one strike.  
But there was Kaoru. But nowhere near where he could reach her. Flying above him, he saw everything like it was in slow motion. Her wrists were tied up and bound around the back of the man, a second rope was around her waist. The bars of dynamite pressed into her back. The only part of her body she could move where her legs. She would not be able to get out of this alone.  
"BATTOUSAIIIII!", he heard Shishios howl behind him and knew he would not be able to get her out, too. They only had one chance.  
"Yahiko!", they had only moments before Shishios attack. The boy looked down to him, horror written on his face. And Kenshin only hoped he understood. Those wings weren't a bodypart of the man. They were just out of a thin fabric. It had to be solid, but Yahiko would be able to pierce through it with his sword. At least if he kept his blade sharp.  
"Jump!", he screamed. The teenager did exactly what he was ordered to, he jumped up high into the air and Kenshin pushed the plain side of the Sakabatou against the sole of his shoes, one hand at the hilt, his other hand on the tip of his sword and pushed the boy upwards. Before he felt an explosion in his back and stumbled forward, loosening his grip on the sword, brushing the tip against Yahikos weapon with more force than was useful. He smashed it out of the boys hands.  
He landed face first on the ground and groaned with pain, before he rolled over until he lay on his back.  
"You`re finished Battousai. Your little stunt won't help you.", Shishio stood directly above him, only his eyes visible under all those layers of bandadges.  
"You bastard.", he spat out with his last strength.  
"Nana, Battousai.", Shishio laughed again and dropped something onto Kenshins chest.  
"I will message you. Three days from now on. Some time to lick your wounds.", then the madman turned and walked away, followed by the monk. Kenshin searched the air and the last thing he saw was the funny figure of three bodys above him, falling down onto the earth.

Kaoru screamed when something hit them and they were stumbling and lurching through the air.  
"Kaoru!", she heard the distant voice of her brother and realized it had to be him, hanging down from the feet of her captor.  
"Yahiko!", now she screamed again, hoping their combined weight would be enough to bring them all down.  
"Get down you silly little brat!", the man above them yelled, kicking out with his legs furiously. They lost more and more height. She began to struggle against her bonds now, trying to elbow him into his rips, before his sharp tone stopped her: "Cut it out girl! Do you want us to explode together?" She hold still now, not even breathing properly, suddenly reminded of the dynamite in her back.  
"Now tell your brother to stop that. We will die when we hit the ground."  
It seemed Yahiko had heard him, because he stopped his efforts to climb up the legs of the man.  
"Yahiko. Left!", she screamed. Yahikos eyes widened, when he saw the kunai pierced into the clothes of the man next to Kaoru. He reached for it, like the man, who had understood Kaorus plan directly. She did the only thing she could in her position. She bit into his hand, ignoring his painful howl and watched how Yahiko cut through the left wing of the  
machine. Now they were really falling.  
And Kaoru panicked: "Yahiko! Yahiko! The dynamite!"  
Yahiko paled and let go off the feet of the man, he was falling down next to her now and moved his arm to her waist, to her arms and wrists and the pressure in her back became less. She hurried to get out of the ropes and Yahiko pulled her to him with all the strength he had left.  
She hit the ground so hard it pressed the air out of her lungs. Next to her was a loud bang and then nothing more than heat and a bright yellow light.  
"So, Kaoru-san. Now we see each other again. Finally."  
Through her tearing eyes she saw the sillouette of Seta Soujirou approaching her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello again!**

 **Thank you for following and thank you jobetz for your review! I am glad and hope you are reading this one as well :)**

 **Enjoy and remember I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

 _She hit the ground so hard it pressed the air out of her lungs. Next to her was a loud bang and then nothing more than heat and a bright yellow light.  
"So, Kaoru-san. Now we see each other again. Finally."  
Through her tearing eyes she saw the sillouette of Seta Soujirou approaching her. _

Kaoru awoke only slowly. Every inch of her body was in pain. She raised her hands to her face only to twitch back directly. Her fingertips burned on her skin. No, her skin burned. She opened her eyes and her sight needed a few moments to calm itself. Everything around her was blurred.  
"Kenshin?", she murmured into the soft thing she was lying on. What had happened? Yesterday had been that fight in the city, her flight over the destroyed place, her brother dangling in the air, her fall, the explosion. No. Definitely no Kenshin next to her. Kenshin...what had happened to Kenshin?  
She had been bound with her face to the earth, so she should have seen...  
Another explosion, his voice, ordering her brother to jump to her help and then his body rolling over and over, a deep cut on his back. She whimpered. He had sacrificed the last seconds before Shishios final attack to help her instead of fighting back.  
"Ah Kaoru-san."  
She recognized the voice not directly, but there was only one man who called her that. She sat up as fast as she could, biting back a whimper in her throat.  
"You should take it slowly.", Soujirou said and now that her vision cleared she was able to make out his form. He walked into her direction through a well furnished, but small room, needing only five steps to reach her. He sat down on the little table next to her bed.  
She pressed her lips together firmly. This was one of the men who had destroyed a whole city. A man she had dated. A man she had kissed. For a moment she surpressed the urge to throw up.  
"It's a pity.", Soujirou said, smiling at her. This everlasting smile. One day she would wipe it out of his face.  
"What?", her voice was determined, but hoarse.  
Soujirou reached out for a glass and a bottle of water, filling it slowly. He held it out to her. She ignored it. When he realized she wouldn't take it, he sighed.  
"I would have prefered it if you were here out of your free will."  
"Oh and I thought it was a pity that you destroyed a city, a huge festival and killed a hundred civilians.", sarcasm dripped of her voice.  
Soujirous smile seemed to falter for a moment, before it was safe in place again: "There weren't a hundred people killed."  
"But injured.", Kaoru objected stubbornly. Slowly Soujirou nodded.  
"You don't understand our reasons to fight for a new japan. In some ways an old japan."  
"There is not one reason that excuses this slaughter."  
"But there is a reason for Himura to assassinate people?", she had never heard Soujirous voice as sharp as this.  
"There is a reason to assassinate people like Shishio, yes. But there is no reason to kill hundreds, to trigger such a chaos like yesterday!", she answered fiercly.  
"Not yesterday.", now he smiled again and she was taken aback.  
"Not...yesterday?", she asked a little bit softer. How long had she been unconscious?  
"The festival... it was two days ago. It is monday."  
Monday. She had already lost a day. How where they doing at the Aoiya? Misao... her brother. Were they hurt badly? Again she heard Misaos terrible scream in her ears, before she had been captured. Kenshin...was he alive? Had Shishio killed him?  
"Where are we?", she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
"On a ship.", he answered reluctantly.  
"What ship?", she asked further. She needed to know anything if she tried to escape.  
"A ship in the middle of the sea, Kaoru-san. You are in a cabin on one of the upper decks. It is impossible for you to get away."  
Soujirou had understood her intention directly.  
"So. What happens next?" , she asked quietly. What would they do with her? Tie her up again, now that she was awake? Torture her to find out about the enemys plans?  
"I guess someone will bring some food for you in a few minutes.", Soujirou shrugged.  
"What?", Kaoru gasped surprised.  
"What were you expecting us to do?", Soujirou laughed silently without the lisest hint of amusement.  
"I don't know...", Kaorus voice was shaking and she cleared her throat: "I just thought... there has to be a reason for me to be here. You didn't capture me to feed me."  
"You are only here as pressure against Himura.", he sounded bitter again and she opened her mouth to respond, but he was faster: "Don't try to deny it Kaoru-san. Himura made his feelings for you very very clear."  
She raised her chin: "Be that as it may.", she began carefully. Of course Kenshin had tried everything to keep her safe. Had tried to save her instead of parrying Shishios last blow. But...  
"After all he is an assassin, Soujirou-san. He knows very well, that sacrifices have to be made."  
Soujirou nodded. A few minutes passed in silence until he stood and walked to the door.  
His answer was so quiet she nearly missed it: "That sacrifice won't be you, Kaoru."  
Maybe it was the familiarity of her name without the honorific, maybe it was the odd feeling of closeness between them, that suddenly reappeared. But she could not stop herself from asking her question, even if she knew she was speaking to her enemy.  
"Is anyone of them dead, Soujirou?"  
He cleared his throat before he spoke: "The loss was on our side. We lost Henya and Fuji. Iwanbou... well, he got a good hit on his head and he... is so confused he won't be able to do anything for a few weeks. You yourself did a good job on Kamatari. Her patella is shattered into pieces.", he paused for a long moment and Kaoru didn't dare to breathe.  
"On your side... your brother was alive when we left him next to Henya. For that little girl of the Oniwabanshuu...I don't know."  
Without another word he turned and hurried out of the room. She jerked when she heard the door close with a thud.

Misao...Misao had stopped there in the fire to help her. She had been the first sacrifice for her. Kaoru closed her eyes, when she remembered her terrible scream. She should have waited with her.. . To fight with her instead of running away, leaving her there.  
Yahiko... he had tried everything to safe her. Everything. After she had done nothing for him in the past. She should have been there for him as the older sister she was. But she had deserted him...and he had fought for everything the Kamiya family stood for while she worked for the enemy.  
And now he had done again what the Kamiya-Kasshin-Ryu demanded. He had put himself into the danger of exploding and falling down metres only to safe her. The second sacrifice.  
And Kenshin... he had been the third sacrifice. Maybe he had sacrificed everything for her. He could have killed Shishio when he was down. It would have been an easy and quick thing to do, but instead he had defeated Yahikos opponent to help him to get to her.  
She did not know how Sano and Aoshi were... or Saitou...or Yahikos friends. But those three were horrible injured because of her. Close to death because of her. Only because she had not been strong enough. She cursed herself before she decided to get up. She needed to know how bad her own constitution was.  
When she moved she was remembered once again of the pain in every inch of her body. She winced when she stood up and it stabbed through her left ankle. Carefully she walked to the wall with the mirror.  
She was shocked. Now she knew why her whole skin ached like that. She was burned from head to toe. Her skin was red and blistered and the remains of her gi and hakama were black from the fire and had more than enough holes in it. A dark bruise on the left side of her face, cuts on her arms and a lot of dirt completed the picture. She raised her hand to touch the mostly faded bruise on her neck. The one Kenshin had given her weeks ago...  
She took deep and calming breaths. She was sure Kenshin was furious. He had promised her nothing would happen to her. He had promised her. He would find her...she was sure. And he would do everything to safe her.


End file.
